Blood Or tragedy?
by transforming-deadman189
Summary: Rosalyn Barragan Orihara ran away from her home in soul society when she realized she was part cybertronian. Being in great danger of being turned over to megatron for a mistake she did months ago... When her name was feared by other vehicons...
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay fanfictioners this is my first fanfiction in this site so read sit down grab some crackers popcorn a nice big red soda and enjoy! plz be gentle the story has alot of turns and twists and it might be hard to understand part of it but review and you'll be in my gratitude! Characters and statuses of them will be at the end of every chapter!**_

**CHAPTER ONE: **_**ENERGON RUN**_

**"**So exactly how are we freaking supposed to get the unmined energon?" Monkey said while her green eyes looked down at the blonde girl with a decepticon insignea on both arms.

"We...?" She asked sarcastically as she continued "Scales,Monkey,and Snake you'll be in charge of mining the energon;you'll then put it in the doughfel bag that's inside the doughfel bag... I'll be the distraction. If there's any complication Scales will roar okay?... LETS DO THIS!"

The blonde haired girl whose name is _Rosalyn Barragan Orihara _said, as she shift shaped into a decepticon minor and headed towards the other decepticons and snarled "STUPID SCRAP EATERS!" She snapped as she continued "Lord Megatron told us to mine on the south-east part of this canyon... And you're mining on the **NORTHWEST PART YOU USELESS IDIOTS!... **Oh! and he also mentioned that if we don't do as he says he'll have our heads!..." She snarled. The drones got scared by her statement and started moving.

From a sudden a really high-pitched voice squealed making everyone(including Rosalyn) cover their ears in pain when the sound calmed down someone screamed** "AHHHH! DON'T GET THAT MOTH NEAR ME AGAIN MONKEY!" **Snake screamed as scales roared. Rosalyn looked back at the mining site and didn't thought twice before shouting out. **" SHUT THE HELL UP WOULD YA?!**... oh...I just screwed up didn't I?" She looked at the petrified drone who stood there looking at her for a while. Then he backed away from her as he said "COMMANDER Skydancer..."

**"YO!" **She said as she shift-shaped back to normal. "Impossible...She died a couple of months ago...The legendary Skydancer!...You don't know about her?...Legend says that she killed unicrom herself...No i've heard that she is unicrom's daughter...All of you are wrong didn't you saw her almost killing Starscream?...Oh yeah when she cutted her hand and foot for two humans or something like that and with her remaining hand she grabbed Starscream's eyeball pulled it out of there and made him **EAT IT.**"

"Yeah... I was **PISSED! **That day was not the best one's i've had". Yep. That's Skydancer the decepticon who challenged the orders of lord Starscream(Yes he was titled '_lord Starscream_' a couple of months ago) and putted one of his eyeballs on his own troat technically made him eat it.. Or... Is that as far as the rumors go?

"Geez...you guys still call me '**THE MIGHTY, LEGENDARY SKYDANCER?' **How boring..."She said as she putted her hands on her hips and continued "Im not looking for any trouble i just wanted some energon that's all... no need to point guns"

All of the decepticons were looking down at her;their minds filled with thoughts that she would kill them all just for nothing. The autobots wouldn't of course they would have a reason to kill SHE IS SKYDANCER! the faint purple color in her blue optics told them that she was the only one who would be able to kill even Unicrom himself. Her arrogance made her unique among others,battle techniques don't even bother to ask..she defeated all those who were so-called the mighty ones to enter the decepticon ranks. Dared to call starscream by 'COMMANDER' because that's what he was. Even when beated up not able to continue she will always, ALWAYS give a last deadly finishing blow.

After Megatron got out of his cybertronian coma all rumors and talkabouts of her faded away and stoped. Now all of her historical records were given to Soundwave for safekeeping from Megatron.

"Maybe if you help us mine it and take it to lord Megatron we might give you some it..." One of the minors told her,while giving her a look and getting away from her everytime she took one or two steps foward. "I would LOOVE TO!... But haven't you all heard? I'm not a decepticon anymore. I rather go,explore,and steal energon from mines like this one" She said.

From a sudden; a mysterious sound and a spinning blue orb appeared and Ro knew perfectly what it was. A groundbridge... but which side the Autobots? Or Decepticons?. Five mysterious bots got out in a blink of an eye.. weird. She has built a groundbridge...er spacebridge seen drones get through it as test subjects came back intact but has never went through one though.

CRASH!.. Startled she turned around just to see one out of fifteen or so minors wiped out;looking at the mining site she called out for Zabimaru and scales to come back. They did as they were told and came back with a energon filled dougfel bag. They(Zabimaru, Scales) dissapeared,while minors(with weapons and... Mining Drills? That's new...) started shooting at the mysterious intruders. _Autobots? they're Autobots! _She thought and ran out of the commotion. This wasn't her fight but she got the energon and had to run for now.

_**"DAMN IIITTT!"**_ She dodged a bullet and decided to stay down for a low profile. She decided to stand up when the shooting stoped.**"WAIT!"** A female voice screamed out of no were and made her go to a halt. Standing there she turned to face the five Autobots which some she recognized from some historical records in the warship's database. The tallest one is the leader known as _Optimus Prime. _The yellow one easy the name tells you how he looks like _Bumblebee._ And the green one known as _Bulkhead: The wreker._

"Are you alright?" The femme asked her with her compassionate eyes which Ro answered feeling a little uneasy on talking for a second time to an Autobot "I am thank you... i didn't need any help... In fact i was leaving already so you've got nothing to worry about Autobot"

The autobot femme kept looking at her surprised by the fact that this girl knows in what rank she is in.. She turned to look at her leader confused but before he could speak a white bot with green and red lines snapped "How'd ya know what rank are we in? What if we are decepticons? I suggest you to keep that mouth of yours quiet if you don't wanna get crushed!"

Shocked Rosalyn kept making eye contact with this peculiar bot which she started to slowly remember the name._Okay think... White bot... red and green lines...Way of speaking... Freaky... __**WREKER! **__Now i know his name.. How could i've been soo stupid!.. his name is ..._

"Wheeljack... you dumbass i never thought a wreker would be so harsh." she snapped back. Wheeljack was shocked in fact he was scared and started to get suspicious about this girl and looked at the leader too.

"We don't want to fight...Now calm down we were just wondering how did you know us..do you them too... who are you and how'd you got here. Little one?" Optimus told her and pointed to the dead decepticons on the she answered "Mining drones.. Low ranked among the decepticon cause. Working or used to work for 'megs' rarely strong at all... And you're autobots supposedly the only autobots still alive in this planet there are 6 of you in here...and last but not last im Rosalyn Barragan Orihara. And yes... i used to be a decepticon...-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!... hyaa!" Dodging it she made a few stunts to remain in balance and looked down while the shocked 4 autobots looked at their comrade in desbelief "WHEELJACK!" Optimus roared while wheeljack dissapointed looked at his victim in disbelief. "You really are quick to dodge something like that at such an incredible speed... But too bad i didn't hit you..i would hav...?" He looked at her shocked of what was infront of his optics. She looked up. She had a big slash in the top of her eyebrow... Leaking blue oily liquid... Energon.

"What are you talking about you did hit me!" She said as the energon she was leaking got into her mouth and she started sucking that energon with her tongue."Always the same everyone hits me there guess that's their favorite spot to kill easily isn't it?" she said as a slight grin crossed her face she then continued. "Im not gonna kill you... I've had the most tiring day ever so... Not interested in a fight right now.. se yaa!" As she turned Wheeljack shot her in the back and she fell uncountious to the ground.

_Open your eyes... Rosalyn... ROSALYN! _. She heard a voice telling her..It seemed to be holding a flashlight. "Follow the light now.. its for you own good! Wheeljack shot you preety hard..." Looking about she did as she was told and tried to get up. A feeling of uneasyness went through her and her head hurted like hell. She looked at the medic; an autobot white and red with a pleasant smile wich she returned faking it. She stood motionless as the lullaby continued in her head...

_Naughty birdy song is made_

_By pecking holes in trees _

_Will o' eater sickemores_

_And prodoux reduced to cheese_

_Woodlin god saw this and _

_Half forever cursed_  
_Your naughty beak..._

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" Rosalyn asked the medic wich started to back away from her... She was on fire and i mean on real fire realizing what happened she turned back to normal. The leader came and kept eye contact with her. He looked at the medic and asked "What happened Ratchet?" He asked as Ratchet replied "She caught on fire...?" Shocked optimus looked at her while Rosalyn looked down just starring at the ground ashamed maybe.

Optimus ordered Ratchet to bring in someone called Agent Fowler. When Ratchet came in he had a human in his hand. A guy about five foot five. "Hello Rosalyn im special agent William..." He was cut off by Ro "William Fowler, work for the government and autobot ally... and for watever reason you are keeping me here for Wheelie started it!" He stared at her in shock while he continued. "You mean that loose cannon... Wheeljack?" He said as he chuckled and Rosalyn smiled. "We are just worried about you... Everyone in this base is... Trust me kid even Wheelie worries about ya..." He slowly said as Ro made a mistrusting chuckle and got up.

Carefully she took out her blacksmith gloves and raised her sleeves to the shoulder and everyone was shocked her arms and fingers looked perfectly sewn, one sew mark was on her shoulder and other sewing mark ran close to the elbow all the way to her hand. On her right arm she had a circular sewing mark on her elbow and half of her fingers were sewn too. And what mostly shocked them was that she had decepticon marks on both arms looking old with dust and dried energon covering them.

"When i was little... as far as i remember... a guy told me that he were going to protect me no matter the cost.. one day he invited me play with him ... i was too little to understand that he was going to hurt me... he opened me up... i screamed and screamed ... but... in the end nobody came and that's as far as i remember it to be like..Oh well." She said as she smiled.

"Does that mean you have no family watsoever? No one to call Mom or Dad... nobody?" Optimus asked her a little worried for her.

Sighing she said in a rather pissed off voice "Listen im a _**run away **_i do have a father and a brother but i lost contact with my dad two months ago and with my brother... No matter how much i try to get away from him he would just find me again, plus he's an enemy so i wouldn't even dare to tell ya"

" He's a decepticon?" Ratchet asked as he continued "A mining drone because it would be imposible that Megatron would take you in as his sister, Starscream there might be too little of a probability, and... Knockout and Breakdown will have you dead in less than a day..."

"That's why he tells me never to go to Cybertron no matter how many times i ask him! Because my older brother Shockwave will have me dead!" They stared at her in disbelief. "You mean that Soundwave is your brother and Shockwave is your older brother?" Agent fowler asked her starting to get scared. "Yeah.. My real dad was also a con and my real mom was the second in command of the autobot wreckers under the commands of Ultra magnus..."

Optimus looked at her and then he asked her "What were the name of your parents?" She looked at him "Soundwave told me that my dad's name was Ramjet and i think he's still alive. And my mother's was Pathfinder." Optimus kept on looking at her and then he called Bulkhead and Wheeljack to come in he asked them if they knew her mother and they shook no.

Rosalyn got into the conversation and dared to ask "What about a Pregnat female wrecker?" Wheeljack stared at her and said in a rather cheerful voice "There was one... a second-in-command i guess our first priority was to protect her too because she was the last one to hold on a sparkling on home planet. She dissapeared after she was going to give birth... We supposed that her sparkling was now with the decepticons because when we found her... Her insides were ripped open..."

Rosalyn looked down and then she tilted her head to look at Agent Fowler who was calling someone as she heard the conversation he was having on the phone go on and on "The parent... Haven't asked her about him which leaves me with no more than one option... We must put her in a orphanage its the only option if she doesn't gets along with the other kids then its official we must shut her systems down... No.. Never mind about about the shut down thing... Sir we cannot erase her memories they might be too valuable... The father has done a horrible job on taking care of her... Yes si...!?"

Fowler's cellphone made a large swoosh as a blade came in and broke it; leaving him with a large cut on his hand that immidiately started bleeding. Startled he looked at a serious looking Rosalyn looking pissed off. "How in the WORLD DID YOU DO THAT AND WHY?!" Fowler roared as pain filled his hand from the cut. It wasn't that deep but it did bled alot. Everyone looked at her who just stood there motionless. In mid air she caught a sword shaped in an odd way, tied to a chain. Ro grabbed it and got the cellphone out of one of the ends of the mighty sword. She crushed it in her hand as she started to frown.

"You didn't listen did you Fowler?" She looked like she was going to cry, but she didn't. "I AM NOT GOING WITH YOU ANYWHERE! I DON'T NEED ANY SPECIAL CARE I'M FINE! IF I'M GOING AROUND THE WORLD MEANS THAT I RAN AWAY FROM HOME FOR BEING SUCH LIARS ALL MY LIFE WITHOUT ME NOTICING SHIT! That's why im here..."

A sudden chuckle of a girl was heard startling everyone while Optimus called his comrades _"Arcee, Bumblebee we need backup" _he said through the commlink. As Rosalyn kept looking at Fowler who stood there scared.

When the back-up came in Ro stood there with her sword at her shoulder, and the sword dissapeared... Smiling she looked at everyone and kneeled down putting the chain of the sword in her hand "It's useless don't do this! You got shot at by wheeljack once next time it can kill you!" Ratchet said as a female voice came out of nowhere and said "Really?! I am way past then because he is going to need a medic after this!" It said as everyone pointed guns at their guest. Rosalyn "Surrender!" Optimus roared as he was going to pull the trigger. She grinned from cheek to cheek and looked behind her.

"Hope they're not scared of me..." The voice hummed and out of the shadows of Rosalyn's back came out a girl with red hair, fangs, creepy looking ears, a snake's tail, and a collar tied to the chain of the sword. "Guys, Snake. Snake, Guys." Snake tilted her head slightly as she stood on her long tail and crossed her legs. She stretched her arm for Rosalyn to grab and the scary grim reaper sword appeared again.

Ro grabbed it and putted it behind her shoulder while snake from her sleve she got out another sword from the same deadly design leaving everyone mouthdropped. Ro started to frown as she said "Hey... Snake where's Monkey? I sincerily feel like she's somewhere around here..." she said as a figure jumped in front of her making her fall.

A woman of long lavander hair, covered in green fur (Not to mention that she's a little 'exposed' from the chest section..) all the way to the belly which is more exposed. As soon as Ro got up she started "**YOU DUMBASS ALMOST KILLED ME!" **Monkey turned and said "**IT WASN'T MY FAULT! PLUS! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU HATED SNAKE FOR BEING DUMBLY SHAPED!" **Snake now offended got involved into this interesting coversation **" YOU GUYS ARE THE MOST CHILDISH BITCHES I'VE EVER MET..."** Monkey and Rosalyn looked at Snake while saying in unison "**WHAT'S THAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY...SNAKE?" **Snake gulped and started to walk out when monkey pulled her tail and dragged her foward.

"**HEY DON'T TREAT YOUR OWN SISTER LIKE THAT BABOON ASSED CHICK! **Rosalyn said as she pulled monkey's hair while snake started kicking Rosalyn in the face they continued on like this for a while until a lizard about 3 feet tall standing on his hind legs, his scale color black and red with a touch of a soft yellow on the head, small spikes were on his head running all the way to his neck, two small fangs were on his upperjaw and had claws on his hands, he also had a red ring around his neck wich suddenly started glowing and Rosalyn screamed "**STOP!" **She moved out of the way as Zabimaru returned to their swords and everyone noticed that she had the red ring too around her wrist pulsing with brilliant red pure energy.

"Thanks for that one ..." she said as she looked to the lizard who smiled in return "Anyways... I don't wanna see your sorry asses in my face anymore or else... Depending on what mood i am." The lizard sighed and continued "What she means is that you need to leave her alone that's all... and My name is Scales." Ro looked at scales as the red glow around her wrist got brighter, making Scales roll his eyes and said in a rather annoyed voice "Alright lets go..." and with that they dissapeared.

They heard Rafael scream and rushed towards the main room to their surprise Ro and Scales were there taking the dougfel bags Ro spotted them and signaled scales to go. The red glow came back to her wrist as she said "Be waiting for ya" and dissapeared.

Scales putted his hands on the back of his head while Optimus started "We don't mean any harm little one you can put your arms down" He said as Scales putted his arms down** "I SINCERILY DON'T KNOW HOW YOU ENDED UP HANGING AROUND WITH THAT SEMI CON GIRL WITHOUT A LEASH!" **Agent fowler yelled as he walked up to Scales and gave him a nasty look making him lower down a little. "I know.. But trust me she was never like this." They looked at him as he sat down and Bumblebee started making some curious beepings and he shook no "If i were to control her i would be dead right now... The red ring is like what you would call a bond... We share our emotions with each other through it, we also share our very thoughts too... This can only happen when guardian and the individual for him/her make a warrior form putting both of our energy to fuse with our charge. In my case Rosalyn and i never reached warrior form. We barely reached it last year. It took us a while to figure out how to deactivate it." he said as he smiled and Agent fowler got out a recording device as he asked Scales " Tell us everything that you know."

"Alright... When Rosalyn was a baby she was adopted by..."

END OF CHAPTER ONE.

CHARACTER INFO PART 1:

**ROSALYN BARRAGAN ORIHARA**, Is not the strongest but is very talented in the art of war. When pissed off she can be the most dangerous assasin ever. Her affiliation is neutral because she betrayed the decepticons and doesn't gets along with autobots. Her soft spot is her family and everyone that composes of it, she would help people she doesn't know(mostly death sentenced) get out and would get in a tonload of trouble for it. Rarely she befriends her enemies.(google teen titans Terra for a picture of her.)

**ZABIMARU(MONKEY & SNAKE)**, never get along with each other always making their master go crazy, and sometimes do insane things like eating a bowl of worms for 5 dollars.. their master won... but they didn't have any money. Monkey and Snake take their battle seriously and are very proud of having a very badass master who would sometimes go along with their stupid conversations. Being part of Rosalyn's soul means alot to them that sometimes they would sacrifice themselves for her. Snake is the annoying and happy side of Ro while Monkey is the serious, strategic and sometimes lazy side of Rosalyn... Both of them share her sadness.(google bleach zabimaru for a picture of them)

**SCALES**, who would think that Rosalyn started to cry and as a shiny blue tear fell the tear grew and transformed into S-C-A-L-E-S (Soul,Caring,Animal,Loves everything around him,Spiritual guardian... not the best i could think of i know review and tell me what ya think.) Scales unlike Zabimaru shares a very unique bond with Ro. That includes feelings,and share thoughts when neccesary. Scales is Rosalyn's second hand and advisor of stuff to do. Since he appeared during Rosalyn's childhood he mostly acts like a child. Their warrior form looks like scales but bigger and cooler. Warrior form is when two (mind and soul alike) are combined together to form one... No she is not married to him. (google brijes escamas for a picture of him and google brijes mudita y escamas forma guerrera for a pic of warrior form)

p.s: on warrior form he will be wearing a pink scarf (he hates pink and ro also hates pink even though her boots are pink too.


	2. The Decepticon Outcast

**Alright peeps that was my first chapter... Rosalyn will have a past in this chapter and it will include how she and her friends got shot from the warship. This is written in Scales point of view then it'll change to Rosalyn's P.O.V so if ya liked it keep on reading!**

**Chapter 2: From Decepticon to outcast**

**SCALES P.O.V**

Rosalyn knew what was i going to do... I could feel her rage through the bond, i didn't blame her she just didn't want anyone to know about her and her mistakes... Me neither, and its not because im part of her soul. Its because i feel sorry for her maybe that's all... This guys are actually cool, but im a little accelerated because when Ro gets really mad i choke. Because the air gets heavy and sometimes i even faint and pass out so im really trying to calm her down a little which is working... I often wonder if her real name is Boombox because she is very loud sometimes and here we go again _"HELL NO! I don't even know why did i let you do this!... Plus that Fowler guy is a __**FREAK**__! You can't let them know nothing but the Decepticon thing you got that because of what i heard that little talk that Fowler dude was having on the phone if i go to the Orphanage im going to chop ya into little pieces and im not IM NOT PUTTING YOU BACK TOGETHER DID YA FUCKING HEARD ME I'M..."_

"AHHH!" I fell to my knees as i hold on to my throat this was very unusual for her to go this far and the glow around my throat was nonstop and didn't seem to end. "Are you okay little one?" I heard Optimus Prime ask. But saddly i could not answer because i was so concentrated on getting Rosalyn to calm down _"I PROMISE NOT TO TELL THEM ANYTHING BUT THE INCIDENT, BUT PLEASE MAKE IT STOP... YOU'RE HURTING ME!" _She listened and the pain slowly ceased out. I weakly looked at them and shook my head, the one named Bumblebee helped me get up while i started "Ro just told me that i cannot tell you anything exept what happened on the Decepticon warship a couple of months ago. Also i can fill you with some family stuff too so its going to be a little hard to understand okay?" They exchanged confused glances at each other and slowly nodded. I began.

"Rosalyn was adopted by **Boron Baraggan Orihara **and **Kiara D. Orihara**. As far as i remember she has two siblings alive and two on the grave yard. **Toto (Kalo) Baraggan Orihara **and **Emily Orihara**. Her siblings are in prison for uknown reasons and her mother was killed by some wako during a mass-prison break. Now Soundwave appeared when Ro was 5 years old during her training session. He was 8 years old by the time, but he still looked creepy. He came every six months, and he stayed with us for a whole month. Well... She never knew that she was cybertronian until she got shot out of the warship for betrayal." They looked at me for a while more when Miko asked "So if she's cybertronian then why is she named Rosalyn Baraggan Orihara?" She asked and i answered "Because... Well... Her real name is Ro just Ro, but she goes by Rosalyn Baraggan Orihara because she wants to, that's as far as i know."

Optimus looked confused and asked "How and Why did she even joined the decepticons didn't Soundwave told her not to?" he said and i replied "Yes he did told her about them, but she wanted to join in... Like at first she was exited and every time he came she would tell him to train her to become a Decepticon but he never said _'Decepticon' _he reffered to them as just his work. When Soundwave decided to train her they went to the squad prison to bust out a death sentenced guy, and went to the forest. There he told her to kill him, and she refused to do so, but Soundwave did kill him."

We stood there still as Miko asked a little more exited than before. "Oh YEAH!... What about the #2 tattoo she has on her tongue? IT LOOKED awesome!" Mouthdropped i told her a little shocked with what she just said "H-how did you saw it?" She frowned as she said "She stuck out her tongue at me just because i told her that her tattoo was awesome..." I looked at her still shocked and started to explain "The #2 tattoo is a strenght mark she gained when she was 13 years old the day she was used for an experiment... It's very odd for the experiments that they do to her end up being powers for her..." Agent Fowler interrupted me not rudly but i didn't liked it "Yes, but... WHERE WAS THAT MORON GUY!?" I didn't realized that i had let out an angry snarl causing everyone to back off a little then i calmed down and told him "I understand you want to know about her to understand her better, but** YOU CAN NEVER CALL MY FRIEND'S DAD MORON!" **He slowly nodded and i continued "Her dad was attending to his squad as he is suppossed to... The same thing happened when Rosalyn was little, but she was snatched away by some creepo... Anyways the number two tattoo on her tongue it's her ranking of strenght and she doesn't shows it off... No when she uses the power held back by that seal, as i call it, she looses control of it and reminds her what that bastard did to her. But she doesn't care she still smiles and all. While the hollofication was taking progress she was forced to go to _**hueco mundo **_for being part hollow and all, to her luck she was close to a family member and close to friends of her. Her uncle and for sometime babysitter **BARAGGAN LUISENBARN **and two of her teacher's daughters _**NELLIEL TU ODERSHWANK KOMMAMURA **_and _**ZYRA**__**LILLYNETTE GINGERBUCK KOMMAMURA **_so she was under...!"

**"DAMMIT SCALES! I TOLD YOU TO TELL THEM ONLY ABOUT MY HISTORY WITH THE DECEPTICONS! NOT TO TELL THEM ABOUT MY WHOLE LIFE!" **Ro appeared in front of me and she looked pissed... Act natural "Soo-?" "Move aside" she said and i made space for her in the couch "Alright let's get this over with... Thanks to Scales here i couldn't enjoy my energon so anyways.." Miko opened her mouth... IT HAD TO BE MIKO! "Cool tattoo dude... Where do i get one?" she said as she started to giggle. I gulped a tonload of saliva **"WHAT DID YOU SAY JERKFACE!" **she said as a slight grin crossed her face making Miko shiver and she continued "5 months after this and i graduate from '_**honor soul academy'**_... This is my vacation my 11 month long vacation... six months ago... _**SARI STAARK,**_ _**LILLYNETTE GINGERBUCK **_and i decided to go to this dimension to visit places we've never seen before. it was fun the first couple of weeks though we went to the Eiffel tower, Taj mahal, Tokio, we even played hide and seek in the great canyon!... Then we decided to take a shortcut to the egypt pyramids... that's everything got messed up we got upon a ship...an alien ship. The autobot symbol was there, and as they say curosity killed the cat... We entered the ship... To our surprise there were bodies everywhere and energon too the ship moved or i don't know what happened but some energon got in my right arm and left leg i shook it off and continued on going... I felt dizzie and fainted a couple of times that's when i realized that something was not right.. i told them both to carrie me around in a blanket to the nearest portal so that they wouldn't get infected with watever was going on in my body... Instead of a portal we came up with the Decepticon warship there it took me a while to tell them my situation because they wouldn't listen to Sari and Zyra. I could no longer move my arm and leg it took like forever to come up with a good deal to them so that it would cover the medical things and all... I had to join them. Sari and Zyra also stayed with... They emputated from the elbow down and from the knee down... replacing them with new attachments and made tattoos on my arms... we stayed with them for a couple of months, i was to my surprise Second in command and they changed my name to '**SKYDANCER' **suppossedly because i was mighty and all."

_**(FLASHBACK) **_ _**ROSALYN'S P.O.V**_

Oh dammit. What the hell? "SKYDANCER! What was the meaning of this?!" Screamy... He said as he threw the drone's head in the floor "That... Was the drones fault okay? Plus i need to train too it's not only them who can do that kind of crap, and im part of this party." He looked convinced and i winked and turned around leaving him sighing "That poor dumbass doesn't knows what she is looking for, She's a weakling little bitch...Dammit here she comes" I looked at the drones for a long while then smiled and said "YO!... MORNING!" They looked at each other doubtfully but then putted their claws in their spark chambers and saluted. I bowed a little and continued walking. _Five...Four..._ i counted in my head as i imagined my hands in their throat it made me giggle as i got a hold of it. _...Three... two ... one... _SLASH SWOOSH. My sword made sounds as it enlarged and with it grabbed the first drone by the throat as i grinned evily.

"Bad idea #1 _**CALL YOUR SECOND-IN-COMMAND LITTLE BITCH!**_" SPLAT. That's the only sound i heard as the blood covered my whole face and the other drone stood there stupidly as he saw his comrade log off. I looked at him and soon i realized i had killed someone dear to him. As i was going to kill him he said "Get it over with! _**COMMANDER SKYDANCER!**_" ouch. I kicked the drone in the face angrily. He looked at me and told him "Im...Sorry okay?...But that's what you guys tought me to do. I wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for ya. Im going to look for a nice place to bury him... In fact i know just the place. Go to the east side of the rocky mountains in west Texas, there'll be a nice flowered hill there. No one is going to bother him." I smiled encouraging and he nodded and took the other drone with him. I sighed and went to my quarters. "FORGOT SOMEBUD?" Zayra asked me... Oh shit i forgot about the party... Crazy and not a good idea to be precise. "The party will take place on breaktime for the drones okay?" Her pink eye looked at me. The other one was being covered by her arrancar mask. It wasn't right... Something was NOT right. "We need to get outta here..." I looked at the girl standing before me and grabbed my right arm "I...I made a deal...I gave them my word... So i can't" Shocked she kept looking at me then she continued "They'll destroy our home-town... Even Hueco Mundo... And you are telling me that you don't care?... Ro we need to get the fuck outta here before it's too late, and by late i mean that they'll make us talk someway or another. They're using us for their own benefit and if you don't care for your dad and brother...then what do you care for?"

"I... don't know." i said and turned. "Is the spacebridge ready?" She asked changing the subject, as she walked up to me "Up and ready... Very weird to know that i built a 200 feet tall spacebrige and all..." we chuckled and Zayra said "Not to mention the other spacebridge in case that one gets _**fucked up**_.." i interrupted her and said in a rather playful voice "_**By us**_..." We laughed as a voice came out of nowwhere "What's so funny?" We looked at Sari who said as she chuckled and continued "Were talking about the construction of the spacebridge2.0 and talking about the preparations for it and stuff again?" We nodded and smiled, we walked all the way to the operation room where Starscream, and that silent guy were waiting for us "Commander (cough) Lord Starscream, Ghost... What is it this time?" Starscream rolled his eyes and said "I suggest to call me Commander for now.." We looked at each other as screamy said this words.. It's weird to listen to him say this...SPECIALLY HIM. "Hold on... you mean.." Sari begun and Zayra said "Rosalyn is now Lord Rosalyn?" He gasped and said "NO! OF COURSE NOT!... im saying that Lord Megatron is comming... So that means that you Skydancer will have to start all over to win our master's trust by killing an Autobot..." My insides churned by thought of it.. If i were ordered to kill i would... Not because they told me to, but because i should have a reason.. That's the only difference between them and me.

"BRING THAT SCRAP-HEADED AUTOBOT IN!" Starscream snarled as i looked on the drones ... The doors of the big main room opened up and could see the two drones and a red Autobot in their arms... _Looks like they did part of the job for me. _I thought as the autobot looked at me.. He was actually strong enough to look at me and smile... I wiped away a tear at the tought of me killing a defenseless Autobot and of him accepting his fate made turn away from him in shame.. "_That's why i told you we needed to get the fuck out of here.." _Zyra whispered in my ear and i slowly nodded looking at Starscream as i heard him talk? With the Autobot "Ahhh... Cliffjumper where's your partner Arcee?" Partner? So there's more maybe i could deliver... Him to them of course if Ghost wants to help too which i doubt...so the plan is simple patch him up without Screamy noticing and get him out of here with a groundbridge or just let him perish by his wounds which by the way he will die in less than 3 days if his wounds are not patched up in time of course "The girls are with us!... Skydancer show him that you are part of us with the insigneas that we put on you..." show off... i walked up to him almost not making any single eye contact with him and raised my sleeves up.. one of my arms was filled with scars as the other on had two scars one by my shoulder and the other one in my elbow but, despite his injuries his eyes widened as he saw the two pieces of metal an inch thick and well placed in my skin since i believe i was uncountious when they put them in there i bled alot and i might not be able to take them out... For good. They feel like they've been there for god knows how long but its completely normal. It feels fine it feels as if these were part of my own skin. Cliffjumper looked at starscream and snarled "I didn't know you were such a _**pussy**_ by letting 3 humans join your ranks... Megatron will be pissed" Wow... he actually has the guts to say that?AWESOME! I let out a laugh as Starscream glared at me and i stopped. "I command here! I am LORD STARSCREAM! SUPREME RULER OF THE DECEPTICONS!" He snarled as he was going to put his claw on his sparkchamber, but a hand grasped his just in time so that he wouldn't kill him...that hand was mine.

I was shocked and everyone in the room stood quiet. I looked like a drone right now so i discovered a new power that i had no fucking idea i had it. I could shape shift into people or cybertronian by just touching THEM! I calmed down and let go of Starscream's hand as he screamed "WHAT SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" I looked at the floor for a moment and then lied putting my whole heart in it "I AM DECEPTICON _**SKYDANCER**_ SECOND LIEUTENANT OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL DECEPTICON CAUSE"

"Good... see Cliffjumper Lieutenant Skydancer is one of the most cold blooded assasins i've ever had our weaponry expert is the finest too, and as an added bonus our nurse cures perfectly and leaves no scar left." Cliffjumper looked away when Starscream said this then he continued "Now that there are no interruptions why in the name of the allspark did you stopped your Commander from terminating this wretched?" Man... From this height its kind of cool and all but um... its creepy looking at Scream and all mostly because of the situation im in and all. So the best solution to this problem is lie a little tinie, tiny bit more but make it sound as if im telling the truth then i can get away from here and i'll live happily ever after. "Because Sir, didn't you told me that i was going to have the honor of killing an Autobot to win our Master's trust?" Mouthdropped he calmly replied "O-Of course of what use would a second lieutenant be of when she hasn't gotten an Autobot die by her own hands" He said as he touched cliffjumper in the face with a claw then said "You may begin..." I looked at him then scratched my head "I-I can't" he gasped and then snarled "WHY NOT?!" I let out a sigh and answer sounding a little blood thirsty "Because i **LOVE MAKING MESSES WHEN I KILL **and if i do it right here **YOU'LL HAVE TO CLEAN AFTER ME **and great leaders don't get their claws that dirty by cleaning up after a lieutenat would _**they?**_?" Impressed he told me "Very well you can kill him in your room."

I putted my hand in my sparkchamber and said **"YES COMMANDER STARSCREAM!" **I walked up to the other drones and said "HAND HIM OVER!" They did as i said and i took him by the head slightly trying not to squish it by accident. "YOU TWO COME WITH!" Sari and Zyra looked at each other with confused expressions and followed me close when those two doors closed i let go of Cliffjumper of the head and made him stand "What are you doing?" He said as i forced my arm around his shoulder. "Trying to get you to my cell" He looked at my blue optics and said "You are not completely one of them are you?" SLAP! He fell to the floor and i picked him up again "Someone can listen to us... So be quiet if you don't want to get yourself killed!"

"I thought you were... So your buds are actually going to bust out an Enemy out of the warship?" I looked away then said "It'll be fun i LOVE to sneak under other people's backs!" As soon as we got to my cell i putted him on the floor then went to the big computer monitor that was currently shut down and glared at myself i was about i guess like 20 or 23 feet tall my eyes were blue compared to the other drones my color of my body was a tone red and silver as i could see i had two alt modes and my chest plates were silver and had red tones here and there rather than that, preety cool. I turned on the computer and started typing to the command center:

_**Commander Skydancer to spacebridge control0596 i need you all to get your sorry asses to work. I know that we just finished the spacebridge a couple of weeks ago three to be exact but i forgot to add a little piece... since im feeling a little woozy today i'll do it myself... I know but by "work" i mean keep your mouths shut and bring me an energon retractror... It's an emergency protocol we are going to follow just in case any filthy autobots try to crash the spacebridge... After that is done then you'll have to get to work... With the spacebridge 2.0 and please just a little tip: put it 400 miles underground under an energon mine okay? i'll come and check on you later. P.s: Deliver the piece to my room.**_

"Alrighty that's done! Now let's get to the real thing starting with... HOW THE HECK DO I GET BACK TO NORMAL!?" Cliffjumper looked at me surprised then said "You don't know how to change back?" How come he does- Oh wait Silly ME! I haven't told him "What do you expect? My powers don't just pop up outta nowhere and i know how to control them! It took me years to control my powers enough and all, but they don't pop out with me already knowing how to use them..." Zyra chuckled then said " So you were not acting out there? You know Screamy actually looked scared even more scared than i've ever seen him before actually." We laughed then i told them "Alright Sari go for your medical kit, and Zyra as many weapons as you can some of them human size and three cybertronian size too okay? sari also bring 5 normal sized cubes using quickstep." Sari looked at me confused and asked "Hey? What are you going to do?" i frowned and started doing signs down and up as to show her my situation. She didn't get it. "Im going to try to figure out how to get back to normal and im waiting for a delivery." They shrugged and dissapeared. I looked at my arms and hands trying to explore myself a little. Giving up i sat down on the floor and touched my now metalic forehead. Crossing my legs i put myself in meditating position and focused on my body... My real body, and meditated "So that's the way they tought you to get back to normal?" I turned and nodded "Must've been preety hard to contol it when some lame...!" "YOU DO NOT CALL MY TEACHER LAME!" Cliffjumper got back up and sat down "Alright, Alright calm down it was just a simple thing maybe you're really one of them afterall..." I stared at him then told him "Starscream didn't train me no one in this ship did.." Knock! Knock! "Oh SHIT! I forgot about the delivery!"

"Lieutenant Skydancer! I-" He stopped and pointed a gun at me "AUTOBOT!" I looked at him annoyed and slapped him "YOU FOOL! I am your commander! It's just that im a little stuck in this body for a while.. Because i discovered a new power that i have... So for now im stuck and all, and soldier you should by now know that my optics are blue though ever since i joined you they got a purple touch in them so im waiting until they become purple... Now give the energon retractor." He hesitated and gave it to me then walked away. When i turned around Sari and Zyra had returned and Sari started to work on Cliffjumper "Now listen up! I have no freaking idea on how to get back to normal which is the first thing im going to do back home... But i think we are not that cautious and the drone outside... I think he saw Cliffjumper alive tch... We should get moving as soon as you are healed Cliff we are leaving no trace starting with the Historical records."

"So the plan is simple actually if we can get out of here... If you guys make it out... I will stay and fight! Sari and Zyra you are to put cliff on ground asap and wait till his comrades arrive.. After that tell dad that i'll be home soon." Zyra laughed and smiled evily "Are you CRAZY? When we were 13 and the arrancar maker _**Aizen**_ was out turning people into arrancars what was the first thing that you did? You stood up and fought... EVEN MANAGED A KICK ON HIS FACE THE BEST PART WAS THAT YOU KEPT ON FIGHTING EVEN WHILE HOLLOFICATING!" Fuck.. I messed up again.. I still can't control my inner hollow. And i know that because of the expreesionon their faces. I shook my head... Even on my current form my hollow can't be controlled, no matter how hard i try. "Anyways as i was saying... I will stay here and fight till my last dop of energon is shed... And no. Im not staying here to serve them... I'll take advantage of this form so that you guys can leave safe and sound... In other words say goodbye to the insigneas! And say hello to home! Afterwards i'll go to where the spacebridge is and add this last piece" They rejoiced and high-fived each other as if this was some sort of party. "Oh and Cliffjumper... When you get home please tell your comrades to stop slacking off and to go kick ass the spacebridge! I already gave ya the coordinates.." He nodded as he got up without any trouble at all "Wow... Im actually impressed! Screamy was saying the truth... Sari you leave no scar left!" She shrugged and I walked out first looking around i signaled them all to follow close.

"Remember don't make much noise... _**DAMN! **_if i had my sword right now..." "What about this sword" I felt someone pulling something out of my back i turned and saw Cliffjumper holdind a sword similar to Zabimaru. Hesitatedly i grabbed it and felt Monkey's spiritual pressure it was different but it was her. Snake was not there. I supposed my sudden change might have caused her to die instantly but i couldn't feel her anywhere so for now im stuck in this body and missing a comrade "RO!" Sari's scream took me out of my thoughts as i realized that my hand was on the wall for no reason "Sorry i was thinking about some stuff." We continued on the hallways turning this way and that as if nothing happened. But something was out of the normal...

There were no drones in around watsoever.

"Where did the Bobs go to?" Zyra said as Cliffjumper asked "Bob?" Sari smiled. "That's the way we call the other drones... It was boring to call them by their designations so we decided to call them Bobs or at least Zyra calls them that I call them** STEVE **and Rosalyn for the position that she was in she wasn't allowed to call them nothing" Cliffjumper looked at me with sad eyes and i rolled mine. As we turned on a corner Ghost appeared "AHHHH!" My optics almost bugged out of my metallic skull as Ghost just stood there still. "What are **yo**_u_ doing **Skydancer**?" A mix of voices made my spine chill and my height lowered "You sound like my brother Soundwave... And im breaking the rules, Betraying the decepticons , let's see Oh yeah and getting the fuck outta he..." Slap! He actually _**SLAPPED ME! **_"Skydan_cer is not allowed t_**o say any bad words at a**ll Commander Starscream's orders" We all looked at him dumbfounded and i sighed "Look i have no fuc- FREAKING idea what are you doing here and as i told you IM BETRAYING ALL OF YA!" He stood there without saying a word "He's really is good at being quiet don't you think?" They all nodded in agreement "Just stay out of the way and you'll be alright okay buddy?" I said as i patted his shoulder and RAN THE HELL OUT OF THERE!  
When we turned on some hallways we all stopped to catch our breath "I think we lost him..." Sari said while panting for air "Yeah... Pretty epic... Ghost" Zyra said nodding. Cliffjumper looked around guns ready and loaded and said "Cost's clear..." We all sighed heavily as he continued... curosity in his tone "Hey... Ro are you related to Ghost in any way?" Zyra and Sari agreed while Sari pointed out "Yeah Ro haven't you realized that you look a little bit like Ghost at all?" This left me thinking hard as i heard the familiar humming of the engine of a jet. "We are near the exit come on!" I exclaimed sounding more extited than ever. Around a hallway the big doors stood there before us... We never thought it was a trap... But we were actually crying for our freedom... To finally feel it again for the first time ever. The last part of the lullaby was playing while we ran towards the exit.

_**Woodlin god saw it and half forever**_

_**Cursed your naughty beak **_

_**What it pecks it poisons no,**_

_**Your food,Your nesty,and Your young...**_

_**Touch your friends and they will all die **_

_**Falling at your feet... such a sad sad little birdy**_

_**Maybe? one day the song will lift the curse **_

_**And set you free.**_

H-How did this happened? Everyone... Is liyng on the floor uncontious...But... BUT EVERYTHING WAS GOING NORMALLY UNTIL NOW! "Did you think you could get away from here easily Skydancer?" A hissing voice got me out of my thoughts... Starscream... We were still on the exit as far as i could manage to see. Sari and Zyra... Some drones had them in their claws and Cliff... Where's CLIFF!? I looked around for the first time ever feeling the urge to be afraid of being here "**STARSCREAM! WHERE'S CLIFFJUMPER?" **

He looked at me for a while... Death in his optics then a little sign of hope sounded and and i sighed in relief and joy "Calm down kid... I-I Cant believe you actually care for me!" I blushed when i heard Cliffjumper's voice the same old voice... Sarcastic, symphatetic, long list i cannot list right now. Starscream slapped him while from the doors opened with a SWOOSH! and out came Ghost... He looked like he had been looking for someone for a long time... Not to mention that he looked exausted as hell... Under the mask i could see that he was surprised and mad for what had happened to us... Almost as if he were part of us. "So you finally decided to join us... Now where was i? OH Yes the killing of Cliffjumper!" I screamed to the top of my voice box. Everyone stood quiet as tears began to fall down my cheecks. "P-Please he didn't do nothing wrong... It's my fault for all of this to happen... I was acting like a fool all this time that i didn't took you seriously!... I'll stay and fight the autobots... No interruptions no silly games no nothing I... I'll stay forever... but please don't kill him." Starscream looked at me convinced then he grinned and said playfully "Ahh... NO!"

Blood, screams and tears filled the air as cliffjumper's body got stabbed by his claw... Starscream's claw... My wrists were bleeding and felt numb for trying to get away too hard, i fell to the hard metallic floor and silently sobbed for his death... A hand touched mine... Cliff's hand, his optics flickered in and out... trying to fight the urge of going off-line and said "Calm down kid... It's allright... Y...You... Should know better than this... Im just going to take a vacation for a while... b-but we will meet again someday... Oh. I almost forgot... If you see my partner Arcee tell her that i'll be seeing her around... and... tell her that the twins... our twins... are wanderin' around somewhere around here... and tell Arcee that... i...I love her...Goodbye...Ki..."

"Cliff?...(Silence) Cliff?..(realizes his eyes are now dark)... Cliffjumper?...(shakes him but doesn't respond)... (sobbing) _**CLIFFJUMPER?! **_**WHY... WHY!? WHY DID YOU SMILE EVEN WHEN YOU DIE?! WHY DO YOU SMILE AND START SAYING SARCASTIC STUFF WHEN YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT COMMING BACK! CLIFFJUMPER!(**SOBS) **CLIFFJUMPER! AHRG!" **I was knocked to the floor... Hard. Starscream chuckled and said " 'Were going to serve us forever' Skydancer? Now that Cliffjumper's out that only leaves us with Zyra, Sari and YOU... Mmmm... Decisions, Decisions, Decisions...AH! I know just the thing! You two throw those humans in the air and try shooting them NOW!" I screamed and screamed begging for mercy, but no one listened "AHHH!" Sari screamed and i lost myself and broke the restricting panels as Zyra fell down to the earth "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Slap! Starscream slapped me as i tried to calm down. "Now let's get this over with... You six take her to my quarters... I wanna kill her while doing her... Yeah that sounds perfect!"

They got a tight hold of me, Starscreams claws looked nastier while my fate approached... He came closer... and Closer until he was an inch away from me. He passed his claws through my breast plates then stepped back. He transformed his hand into a blaster and shooted... I opened my eyes in surprise... I wasn't dead, and I wasn't raped. But Ghost was on his knees... His large arms into a drones head... the unbelievable happened...

"**SOUNDWAVE YOU FOOL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"**

"S-Soundwave?" He looked down and turned around. More tears started to fall down my cheecks as i felt that familiar feeling... I opened my eyes again to see that weirdo about 35 feet taller than i was then i asked him again... Starting to sound desperate "Y-You are soundwave as in Soundwave SOUNDWAVE as in Onii-sama?" He nodded and i started to cry again. I looked at the floor and and sobbed some more as i let my rage out "Why?! Why did you lied to me?!" I heard brother sigh and told me "Im... Sorry Ro..." He looked at Starscream for a long time... He didn't have a face but if he had one, he would totally show death in his optics for trying to rape me. I hung my head low... Ashamed for the first time ever.. Ashamed to call _HIM _my brother.

I heard shooting and opened my eyes. To my surprise Soundwave was on top of me, his back getting shot at by the other drones while he said "Listen... I know you are confused and all but... oww shit... You're adopted okay? Dad adopted you when you were very young and... Y-You're Cybertronian like me. That's why you bleed blue and cry blue too... Because it's energon..." A drone grabbed him by the shoulder and started to struggle to take him inside; while the drone got killed Starscream roared **"TAKE HIM INSIDE... AND MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T GETS OUT FOR NOTHING!"** They started to drag him inside while he kicked and slapped with all his might and left everyone shocked with suspicion and doubt. **"IF YOU DARE TO LAY ONE FINGER ON MY LITTLE SISTER I'LL KILL YOU STARSCREAM... I SWEAR UPON THE ALLSPARK THAT I'LL DO IT! RO!... ROSALYN! GET UP AND FIGHT!... I'LL MEET YOU BACK AT HOME AND WE'LL TALK THIS OVER BUT PLEASE! GET UP... YOU...YOu... you have to get up... for me." **The drones after struggling with Soundwave for twenty minutes they finally won, and were now taking Onii-sama with them. He turned one last time to look at me then continued on.

"So Soundwave is indeed your brother... Interesting... Too bad that you're of not of use anymore to us... Then you should know a little more about your REAL family ties. Which Shockwave would love to know that you are alive! Im very sure he would love to open you up... If he's still hanging around on cybertron of course..." I still looked at the floor for a while. Then started to sing the little song Soundwave tought me in case i got lost when we went on field trips to forests or jungles:

_**A sudden heart decay under the ground**_

_**Taking the way, which has yet**_

_**To be found... If you can hear me now**_

_**I don't you be gooooone i was the one **_

_**To hear after all.**_

I got up... My arms made some clicking noises and two swords appeared deadly in shape and two chains were connecting both of them i grabbed them both and almost instantly Snake appeared by my side and told me while her eyes glowed blue and stood on her tail "You found me... I can't believe it took ya this long to do so!" She smiled in satisfaction as the chain in her neck connected to those of the swords. Starscream shot at me and as by instinct i swung my sword and the bullet splitted in two.

I continued doing this for a while until things got serious. I continued to split drones,bullets and heads in two without a problem. I was foolish enough to be at the edge of the departure site. I almost fell and turned to see how high up in the air i was... That was a big mistake. As soon as i turned around i got shot and fell down to the earth. As my optics offlined a man in a pink flowered kimono appeared and looked around... That guy was my dad... He looked at me and yelled "I've found them!" So Sari and Zyra lived... good..

Flashback ends.(Back to base) SCALES P.O.V

"And after that i ran away." She said as everyone looked at her. Agent Fowler looked at her in surprise and looked at her grin. "Long story... I am getting tired and i haven't gotten my nice energon break so i'd better leave now..." Fowler gasped and was going to grab her arm... She dissapeared and reapeared in Wheeljack's arm "Im right here... I told you about my deals with the Cons now my time to leave... i won't bother ya anymore... see ya!" She dissapeared and everyone looked at me... I smiled and said "I guess she forgot everything about meeeeeeeeeow!?" Ro pulled my tail and shook her head in dissaproval "No... I would never forget about ya." and we both dissapeared leaving everyone confused.

**END OF CHAPTER 2.**

**Character info part 2:**

**SARI STAARK KAMIKAZE, **She is one of Rosalyn's best friends and she is very talented in both healing and war. She mostly acts like a little kid and is mostly seen with a lollipop or gum in her mouth. As sari mostly recalls, she and Rosalyn have been friends since they were four years of age, Ro doesn't remembers.(Google: Deadman wonderland 'shiro' for a picture of her.)

**ZYRA LILLYNETTE GINGERBUCK KOMMAMURA,** They met during one of their training sessions, Zyra at first hated Ro... She was jealous of her having cooler powers than her having the arrancar mask covering one of her eyes. She is very playful and jokeful... Aand she hangs out with Ro alot. (Google Lillynette gingerbuck for a picture of her.)

**NELLIEL TU ODELSHWANK KOMMAMURA,** Like Zyra she is adopted by Sajin Kommamura. She is Zyra's sister and they actually look alot alike and you wouldn't even know that they aren't sisters at all. The only thing that doesn't resembles at all is the attitude... Nel is happy when she's not fighting and serious in battle... Zyra is serious and barely laughs and jokes around, when fighting she just starts making fun of stuff that isn't funny at all. And the breast size. Zyra still has small breasts that's why she rathers wear her fraccion uniform. Nel's breasts are very big compared to Zyra's, and causes them to argue who's sexier. Nel has the ears and tail of a wolf while Zyra doesn't. (Google Nelliel Tu Odelshwank for a picture of her)

**SOUNDWAVE BARRAGAN ORIHARA,** He is Rosalyn's biological brother and is very over protective of her, he is the Decepticons communication's chief and is very close with the leaders... He used to follow Rosalyn everywhere until she flipped him off and told him to get away from her.

**BORON LUISENBARN ORIHARA, **Rosalyn's adoptive father.

**WOODPECKER LULLABY, google 'deadman wonderland woodpecker lullaby english dub'**

**SKRILLEX,'Summit PRA2 remix' 2:48-3:16**

**ONII-SAMA, Big brother.**

Long chapter i know peeps i know i got carried over... again... I promise that the next couple of chapters wont be as long as this okay... anyways Comment Subscribe Enjoy!


	3. Good poisoned night

**Yo! Im baack! this chapter is rather small but i know you guys were stuck with reading the second chapter because it was super long but this one won't be so Comment and enjoy! Plz.**

**CHAPTER 3: GOOD POISONED NIGHT **

"Heck of a past she had.." Arcee said as she looked away. Optimus then spoke "That must be the reason why she wanted to leave... Soundwave must be looking for her." "No not the fact that Soundwave is her brother ... It's that she was second in command scares the hell outta my engines." Wheeljack said as he shrugged. Ratchet gave out an annoyed sigh as he said "It's hard to believe that Starscream would see such potential in her. When it's true she fights amazingly and what proves it is the cut of Agent Fowler... She had a serious look on her face."

"Hey What SIDE are you on doc-bot?" Agent Fowler snapped as Ms. Darby bandaged his hand. They looked at each other then Raphael said cheerfully "I found some info about her father!"

"You did?" Ratchet asked. Raph nodded as a picture of a man appeared in the monitor. "He used to live in Tokio years ago about 25 i suppose... He had a wife and 2 children. It doesn't says aything about Rosalyn being their daughter neither is there documentation or nothing, but it's strange because all of them went to the same prison and here just says for uknown reasons. Now the wife died in the prison while she was pregnat with their third and fourth child in a prison explosion... the body was never found and months later another explosion occured and he and other people commited a mass prison break... And there's even a picture of him and i suppose Rosalyn is the one on fire." "Fire?" Optimus asked as the picture of the video appeared there were 10 to 14 men comming out of a whole in a wall;the one in the serious expression looked like he was holding a hand.

Raphael summed in the picture and the man seemed to be holding fire in his hand. Raphael frowned and cleared the picture then everything made sense. A little hand in fire was holding the man's hand; they could see the fingers since those were very lit up. Raphael moved the picture a little and poking out of the man's back was a fire ball with two yellow eyes staring right at the camera.

"Wait so she... Where is SHE from?" Ms. Darby snapped as she looked at the man known as Boron Barragan Orihara. She changed some pictures until she came upon one where his wife appeared holding two giggling girls. "Oh no... Kiara?" Everyone looked at her then she continued between tears "She was my sister.. She went to Japan and never came back... She did sent me letters a lot. Many of them were of the good times she was having in Tokio... She never sent me a letter for a whole year until one came... She had given birth to her first daughter **Toto Barragan**. Then two years later another letter came she had another daughter...** Emily Barragan Orihara. **Then that letter came, it was the last letter i've received from her. She talked about this girl lonely, scared, no family... She said that the same day Toto was born... They found her on the side of the road and took her in as their daughter. Then the worst part of the letter came

_**Dear June:**_

_**My girls are growing up very quickly you know? There's something i forgot to tell you when Toto was born.. we adopted another one that same day. She was barely born and defenseless... We couldn't bear it and took her in. Her name is Ro but we filled it in now her name is**__ Rosalyn Barragan Orihara__**. Our robotic daughter. We made her think that she was Toto's twin and it worked! But now getting serious... Im in prison right now. Everybody is Toto, Em, my husband and Rosalyn. Please i contacted some friends of mine so that they can afford the money to get at the least Rosalyn out. It is very important that she gets out of there. She is getting used for an experiment i cannot talk of right now but please they will get Ro in the U.S., and please take care of her while im away... Sorry.**_

_**Forever in your heart,**_

_**Kiara.**_

"The fact that she is alive and with fighting skills haunts me alot... I never heard of my sister again and Rosalyn i need to tell her what happened!... or at least what i know." Jack looked at his mom and said "So that means... She's my COUSIN!" Ms. darby nodded as Optimus said "Then we must track her down! If she's running away then that can be your best chance on getting her to be here for a while until she decides what to do." Miko smiles as she said "Then she's going to school with us and we're gonna have a new buddy to kick-butt bullies!" Bulkhead started to tell miko about what would happen if they had someone to stop bullies in a violent manner and she frowned.

(In The Nemesis)

"Interesting info!... Soo that kid killed breakdown and Skyquake... Tch... _'Little Dancer' _no more why don't you just be part of your _**'Sky'**_!" A red bot said while he told another blue bot starting to walk away "Where are you going Dreadwing?" Dreadwing stopped and said in a deadly voice "Where do you think? If that killer's still alive... Then i wanna try her myself!... Then we'll see who's the strongest." The red bot grinned and said "I would love to go with you then.. I had a partner too." Dreadwing gave out a sigh and told him "Then you do that by yourself Knockout" Knockout gave him a look and smiled. And with that, they left.

**(where Rosalyn is. Rosalyn's P.O.V)**

**CRASH!** I remember that i woke up startled looking around for my doughfel bag under the big cloud of smoke. I decided to get away from there, just in case if watever the hell is attacking me stepped on it or destroyed it. I turned on fire and absorved the smoke so that i could get a better view of what was going on. Everything looked normal though so i don't know what happened . As i was turning back to normal i turned around and it was too late by then...When i woke up, I was tied down to the ground and there were two decepticons. One red and the other one... the color scheme... "Skyquake?" I asked and received a small grunt "No... I am Dreadwing... Skyquake's twin." My eyes widened at the thought of him being _**HIS **_twin. "Who's the boyfriend?" I asked under a small chuckle "I am knockout... And wrong im not his boyfriend... You see you did something to my best friend Breakdown and you killed his brother Skyquake..." I started laughing and screamed all of a sudden...

Energon splattered my face. I looked at the place where the pain had come from... A saw barely touching my stomach with the tips filled with energon "Hey... You still hangin' Sky?" Knockout told me while i stared at the wound in my stomach "What do you want?" I snapped looking at Knockout with hatred in my face "Let's see how long can you hang around then..." His saw opened me up visiously while i screamed in pain and cried in agony, while Dreadwing just stood there and watched. He explored my circuits while he said "Dreadwing now pass me that Tox-In shard would you?" I looked at him and repeated for some reason "Tox-In?" He looked at me back smiling in an evil manner "Yeah... do not fear though you'll die in less time than expected... because of the wound of course" While they were looking away i managed to set one of my hands free... A sudden pain filled it though... Knockout's saw cut my arm clean and only circutry was left. Energon filled the floor of the cave while i cried out for my brother... Never saying his name. Dreadwing walked up to me showing no feelings at all and just implanted the shard into my body after swearing and yelling at them that i never killed them... I swear... Before Everything went black i still heard the words _"Good Poisoned Night Skydancer..."_

(Back to normal)

Scales looked at the decepticons leave then looked back at Rosalyn while he grabbed the energon with his fingers. He went back for the doughfel bag and putted it by her side "D-D-DAMN IT!" He swore out loud while his form started to flicker in and out. He started crying while he took Ro's arm and looked back at Ro "Just wait a little longer would ya?" and instantly dissapeared.

The Autobots were sound asleep in their quarters when suddenly the alarm went off. Everybody gathered around in the main room weapons loaded, but were relieved to find a crying scales with an arm on his hand. "Scales where is Rosalyn?" Ratchet asked him while he looked at Rosalyn's arm in concern. Scales dropped to his knees and said while crying "Please! Please SAVE ROSALYN!... We were sleeping when a bomb exploded... She tried to hold the cons off but they were too strong! They opened her up and inserted a Tox-In shard inside of her! SHE IS NOT WAKING UP! BWAA!" "Scales where is she?" Optimus asked him while he answered "Rocky mountains near Texas... She loves to go...there." Ratchet opened up the groundbridge while all the autobots went to Rosalyn's aid, but they were not expecting someone to be outside their door...

Soundwave with his hand grabbed Optimus's throat and yelled at him not caring who heard **"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE SISTER YOU **_**BASTARD?!" **_Scales ran up to him and yelled "LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER!" He let go of Optimus and told scales "Who did this to her then?" Scales looked around thinking of something to say then replied " Im sorry but I-I don't know... I went hunting while she stayed in here it's all my fault im sorry!" He cried as he made his puppy eyes and Soundwave looked back at the Autobots "So... May i come in?" Wheeljack went up to him and snapped "Yeah right! As if we would allow Megs communication's chief to be at base! We don't like snitches!" "I agree with Wheeljack you can somebody and we're doomed!" Arcee snapped as Soundwave looked at Scales who was flickering in and out and didn't seemed to stop. He gave out a big sigh and said "Hey... You Ratchet... You'd better follow Scales where my sister is... i don't think she will hold on longer." Ratchet gave Optimus a look and nodded while Scales walked away with Ratchet.

"Why do you care about her so much? You are a Decepticon after all aren't you?" Optimus asked as Soundwave replied "Easy... She's all i care about... But... I never told her where she is from and what am i because... I don't want her to be a Decepticon... as simple as that." Ratchet came in with a half-dead Rosalyn in hand as Soundwave looked around for Scales "Where's Scales?" Ratchet shook his head and said "He dissapeared as soon as he came in eye contact with her... As of Ro... She will live but it'll take a miracle for her to wake up and to recover as quick as possible... If you need me i'll be inside." Optimus looked at Soundwave then looked at him "Well... Y-Y-You'd better take good care of her or im comming after all of you..." Before walking away Optimus putted his hand on Soundwave's shoulder. He turned around and Optimus said "We'll let you in..."

_**How odd.**_Optimus thought. _**Even though he doesn't has a face he's very happy about seeing his sister or maybe even about something else. He has a parental unit doesn't he? Then this 'Shunshui' will have tocome if he want to enter.**__. __**I believe the father has the right to know what happened**_

"There's one condition..." He looked at Optimus and nodded "Sure no communication with anyone outside the base and follow your orders... Say mind if i stay over for 2 months?" Optimus nodded and he continued "You have to call your parental unit over then.." He stopped in his tracks and said "Him? Out of all people?... Alright (calls his father) Hey dad... yeah about that... Rosalyn is to the point of... She's dead... If you don't care fine but don't cry for her.. also pack some stuff for two months yeah, yeah... Hello?" Soundwave looked a the Autobots and counted "Three... Two... One..." Something was on Soundwave's shoulder, it was a middle aged man in a pink flowered kimono and a dougfel bag on his back. He saw everybody staring at him and he blushed "She's not dead isn't she?... You knooow if you wanted to spend some time with your old man then you could just have said so in the first place.. What kind of baaad father am I to not spend some time with my eldest son!... I could teach you how to play FOOTBALL!"

Soundwave looked at him then said "First of all im 23000 years old an..."

"But im 31000! And you're purring again! Im sorry if im embarrasing you to much..." Soundwave sighed then continued "Rosalyn is to the point of death as i was telling you... And we're staying over with them for a while.." He looked at the leader and said "How's my daughter?" He asked getting serious Optimus looked at him and said "Not so good.." As they entered the Groundbridge into the base their spines froze as they heard someone's scream...Rosalyn's scream

End of Chapter 3.

Sooo... How was it this time? the question is... Is Soundwave going to leave the decepticons for two whole months?... Is Megatron okay with this?... Will Rosalyn survive the injuries?


	4. Recovery

**People... Your most amazing writer has returned... (grins) Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER FOUR: RECOVERY**

Her screams filled the entire base as the groundbridge closed. Soundwave looked at the medic holding a small green tox-in piece in his hand and asked "Weren't you supposed to put her into stasis before getting the tox-in out?" Ratchet touched Rosalyn's hand with his finger confortingly as her screams ceased. "I-I did put her into stasis but, i wasn't expecting her to just wake up all of a sudden.." Boron and Soundwave interchanged glances for a moment then Boron said "You mean... She just waked up like nothing?" Ratchet nodded then Soundwave said "Then leave her alone..." Everybody stared at them as Bulkhead chuckled "You mean you're gonna let your own daughter die like that?!" Arcee nodded "She'll die if you leave her like tha.. **DID THE BOTH OF YOU JUST ROLLED YOUR EYES AT ME!?" **As a response they pointed their thumb at Rosalyn's berth and they saw what they meant.

Ro whimpered as smoke formed in her wound in the stomach. Making the smoke a little bigger until it dissappeared. They could still see her insides but the wound that was in her organs was gone... Ro screamed a little as more smoke formed as the hole showing her insides started to fade away leaving an ugly scar. Her arm was left intact though.

"Wether she remembered, she didn't want to die, or she had a purpose..." Boron said as all the Autobots looked at him then Wheeljack broke the silence "What do you mean?" Boron smiled at him and explained "Well... You see... When she was little she didn't know how to control her powers pretty well and... Always burned everybody accidentally... She even called herself a monster at times. Once i told her the reason why she was training... Even though it was her own decision she still didn't know why she was training for... She's training to protects those who she cares about. I don't believe that she didn't want to die... And her purpose i don't know..."

"D-daddy..." Soundwave set Boron on the floor as he walked up to his daughter and slowly Rosalyn's eyes opened. She weakly looked at him then turned away as an energon tear scaped her eyes, with her hand she touched her missing arm and then her eyes widened as she sat up "Where am i?" Boron looked at her "You are in a base..." She cocked her head "NO way! You're in here! I'll be dreaming if Onii-sama was here..." She looked at the Autobots with a smile then frowned. "Okaaay... What the hell is Soundwave doing here? Shouldn't you be with the Cons?" Soundwave transformed into his jet and flew out of the room. 30 minutes later he never came back "He's hacking your stuff..." Rosalyn said as a scream made Rosalyn laugh "UMM... HELLO! IM LOST!" Soundwave screamed as Bulkhead went to look for him. When he came back Bulkhead had a man with black hair, army boots, lether jacket, fire red sunglasses, and a white shirt under his jacket with the Decepticon insignea in a brilliant purple. With a sigh he said "I know, I know... but i thought being in my hologram would be better since i can't do anything in this form..."

"Anyways, what the hell happened to my arm?" Ro said as she touched the blue liquid leaking from the wound. _"You mean you don't remember?" _Bumblebee asked as Rosalyn cocked her head fom side to side "Not much... I do rember two Robots... Both of them with red eyes... One of them opened me up... The other one had the Tox-in with him and... I just can't remember much of it!... Then the next thing i know is that im here with you guys..."

Arcee looked at her and said "Oh yeah... It reminds me... Ro did you ever knew a_** Kiara Darby**_?" Rosalyn's smile faltered and her eyes widened while looking down. "Why do I feel weird..." Ratchet replied "You should sleep, you can't just wake up out of stasis like that..." "S-Stasis?" she asked while slowly falling asleep "It's the cybertronian version of a sedative..." Soundwave said while she closed her eyes "Better get to work patching her up.. I think she'll be fine by tomorrow... at least fine enough." Ratchet said. Optimus asked "So does she knows a Kiara Darby?" Boron slowly nodded "Yeah.. Tch... My wife was very, very preety, smart, kind and a good chef too.. She died by brutal hands and well... Ro thinks she killed her when its not true she just helped her deliver at least the only twin that survived" Optimus looked at him and said "Are you tired?..." Optimus asked as boron dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Seriously?..." Soundwave said as he picked him up and started to walk with some effort "He probably drunk like 5 bottles of Moonshine before coming here..." Soundwave said as he shook his head. "Bulkhead take them to their room..." Soundwave looked at him and replied "Wait WHAT?!... I have to share room with him?..." Arcee looked at him and said "Unless you want to share room with Wheeljack..." Wheeljack winked at him while Soundwave sighed. He followed Bulkhead to their room as he set his father on to the bed Bulkhead asked "Why don't you like to share room with your father?" He looked at him as Soundwave took his glasses off. Bulkhead's eyes widened as he saw that Soundwave's eyes were a very bright blue color. "Don't tell anybody... even Rosalyn got it? I don't like to share room with Dad cause' he snores too much and it takes alot to go to sleep..."

Bulkhead frowned. "At least you can come into my quarters if you want to. i don't snore at all...Oh and... You... Are not completely one of them are you?." Soundwave nodded.

**The next day...(June's P.O.V)**

"Hello?... Oh Agent Fowler, what brings you to-... What?! where? Are the children there? Okay i'll be there in a while. Please make sure that they don't leave.." I hung up. Rosalyn, Boron, Soundwave in there... I wonder if they are treating them right.. I drove to base as soon as possible. I looked outside the window there was Jack, Miko and Raf. They looked exited as they seemed to be... Listening? To somebody standing right infront of them. I got out of the car and went strait for the stairs... Making sure i said 'Hi' to everyone that was present at the time.

When i finally got up the stairs... Two gentlemans and one was kind of cooking energon.. "You're not going to give that to the children..." I firmly said. He looked up at me as if i were crazy, even though all of his emotions were locked right under those red sunglasses. "Who said this was for them? This is for my sister... She just woke up and she's hungry" I looked that he finished making up to 20 plates filled with energon... "She isn't gonna eat all that is she?" He nodded "Five of the plates are for her, then ten of these plates are for Ro's zanpakuto Monkey/Snake or Zabi as i call them... Then the last five plates wich are the smaller ones are for Ro's guardian Scales." He explained as i nodded "Then... May i help you with them?" he gave a shrug as he piled five plates in one stack and the other five in another. He waited for me patiently as he guided me to our 'patient's' room...

As we entered "BUAGHHH!" I looked from behind the plates only to find him chuckle, put the plates down and say "You're looking better everyday Ro... By health that is..." He said as he finished pouring some energon into her cup and drinked with ease. "Umm..." He turned around and helped me with the dishes... Handing them out to Ro. She chuckled as she said to no body in particular "Yo! Monkey, Snake, Scales... Com'on out time to eat!" Three creatures appeared as my eyes almost bugged out. Two of them a woman and a child weirdly dressed and a lizard just went to have something to eat right away. The woman which was a little overexposed asked the man "So... (gulp)Soundwave when are we getting out of this place" Ro nodded as he said "A-About that... Since you guys don't wanna go back home we were going to talk to here present... If she wants to take you in for a while until Graduation day that is..." Ro looked at me and said "Really? Hey that would be cool... Going to school with other humans. Awesome..." She kept on looking at me for a while "How old are you anyways?"

"Seventeen and counting... So... Is that a Yes?" I had to nod at that... That's daddy's girl. "Of course you can stay as long as you want... Only if your dad is okay with it though" They looked at each other with a confused look on their face as Ro said "He's not my Dad... He's my bro Soundwave, Onii-sama. My Dad's in the main room i guess..." My eyes widened when i heard that "You mean the guy in the kimono is your father?" She gave me a nod. I looked at Soundwave for a while as he sighed "Ro... There's something else you need to know... She's your Aunt... I know, i know. Why didn't you told me this before blah, blah, blah... I didn't know she was until this morning, they told me if i knew a Kiara Darby Orihara and i seriously... I wasn't there at the time okay? So don't blame it on me." She looked at me and got closer "You... are mom's sister? Y-You knew her didn't you? I-" She stopped when Soundwave grabbed her shoulder. She stopped, got up and walked away.

"Let's go with my father... Im sure he would love to answer all of your questions..." I followed Soundwave all the way to the main room. Boron was still entertaining the children even the Autobots(Exept for Ratchet) with his stories of war.

"Hey Dad! She has to ask you some stuff about mom... Should we stay here or should we go somewhere else for privacy?" He shook no. I smiled when i saw that he actually looked like a good man. "Nah... Come sit with the others i'll tell you this. Rosalyn doesn't talks with others about Kiara... After all she endured through that small period of time... I don't blame her at all.." He shrugged as he said this. "Kiara had given birth to Kalo the same same day we found Ro on the middle of the street...With nothing but the name tag just 'Ro-' the other part was broken but she was very healthy and we couldn't leave her like that so we took her in and made her think that she was Kalo's twin sister... It worked... Then two years later she gave birth to Em, then a year or so later she was pregnat again... with a pair of twins... During that time there was a 'Diesease' in Tokio. We all had it exept Rosalyn... We were taken to prison for not have said nothing in the first place... Which was kind of stupid mostly because they were taking to prison three little kids. There were scientists in there and... One day they took her away from us while Kalo,Em, and Rosalyn were playing in a playground. She fell and started to leak energon. Immediately they took her away, and returned with her the next day with her filled with a scar or two.

"Apparently we founded ourselves a babysitter when she didn't have 'appointments' it was like a way to try to hide her from them, but the guy was pretty apt for the job... He didn't have the disease , but they just took him in to check on him if he did or not... A boy,7 years old His name was Senji. She called him Senny for a reason or the other... Anyways everyday they returned her with more scars...

"Then there's the freaky part about the prison... They didn't put you to work for money... They made you fight for the money 'CAST POINTS' or CP as they call them. With them you bought candy, food, even clothing. Now you might be wandering '_why candy?_' Well let me tell you the ones with the 'desease' were considered Death Sentenced. Which was everybody in the whole Damn prisoner facility. To win the CP you fought for the rich people... In a show in t.v called The Carnival Corpse. For our supposed security they nicknamed us. I became **'Owl'**. Kiara **'Dove'**, Kalo **'Mokingbird'**, Emily **'The Hummingbird'**, and Ro... **'The Mockingjay'**. Mockingjay's do not exist which is very weird as to why they nicknamed her like that.

"Once i asked her and she said that she was stronger than the others... Synthetic... They apparently have been testing the desease on her, but all those scars on her looked more insane than just a few vaccine injuries. I got very damn worried when she was playing 'Tag' with Kalo and from a sudden her whole damn arm falls off like nothing. Another 'appointment' more scars. Now about the candy if you were Death Sentenced like the ones that are not wore collars with identification number and GPS incase someone ran away, and with it they can kill you. The ones that are Death Sentenced eat the _**'antidote candy' **_because the collar poisons you and you have to eat the Candy every three days. Until they feel like letting go of you.

"The cost of the candy is 10,000 cast. In the Carnival Corpse they pay you 30,000,000 and extra million depending on how good you perform. If you lose in the Corpse they take you away.. They roll one of those casino like machines with many body part pictures in it... You'll be Damn unlucky if you get the three slots with different body parts... But if you get only one... They'll take that part away from you without using anesthetic. They want you to suffer. They still pay you low price though 1,000,500 that's very damn low, i swear. But

"Kiara... She was killed by-"

"ME!" Ro? She stood there on the hallway as we all looked at her shocked by that answer.

Boron shooked his head and told Soundwave to take her away "I-I'm sorry... I didn't meant to... I didn't meant to kill her... I couldn't have..." I broke into tears as Boron sat down next to me. "She's lying... I saw when the real bastard killed her... They were a special force of guys who have killed people brutally...**The Undertakers**... They handled all the 'deseased' ones... She just did what Kiara told her to do... Take out my baby girl from there... That was it... They made her belive that she killed her for a reason or the other... That day Ro turned on fire... She had powers... Kalo and Em got captured and killed in the Mass-Prison break... Ro has asked me many times before **'**_**What if they're still alive and need our help?**_**'** But honestly there's no way they could have survived something that... Stupid. She kept on waking me up for weeks telling me that she heard a llulaby and a story playing over and over in her head... It was very weird, but i ignored it for a while until i heard Rosalyn and Sari, her friend, sing that supposed lullaby.. It was something like this:

_**Naughty birdy, song is made**_

_**By pecking holes in trees**_

_**And prodoux reduced to cheese**_

_**Woodlin god saw this and,**_

_**What it pecks it poisons no,**_

_**Your food, your nesty, and your young**_

_**Falling at your feet...**_

_**Such a sad, sad, little birdy...**_

_**And set you free...**_

Sari mentioned that the lullaby was meant for her and the story was meant for Ro but everytime i mentioned 'STORY' to Ro she would just run away and come back at five."

We all stared at him, I was going to ask him something, but im glad Ratchet spoke our words for us "What about the 'Desease'... What kind of desease was it anyways?" Boron sighed and said "The only reason why they called me Owl was because of this..." He grabbed his sword and made a gash in his arm. It started to bleed immidiately, but then his blood started to rise up and formed a ball of blood as it stayed like that in mid-air. "This is that 'Desease' it's called '_Branch Of Sin_' but that term was very damn old for all of us so we called it '_**Dead-man**_' just like whole Damned facility '_**Deadman Wonderland**_'. And the prison break, you might have heard of it..."

Agent Fowler looked at him as if making a big decision as he said "What kind of prisoners were in Deadman Wonderland?" Boron looked and sighed as he got up "Most people there were innocent until they came there... You can say that it was for other's security, but what about our security? They make us fight to death and even if we don't get killed in the Carnival Corpses, they'll open us up without any hesitation... Agent Fowler if you tell anybody about Deadmen or anything similar to that you can worsen things up." Agent fowler nodded. "Hey Where's Rosalyn and Soundwave at?" Miko asked as Ratchet looked through all the cameras "Nothing... Maybe..." He looked at a Camera that was hiden in the roof and Rosalyn appeared fighting Soundwave. Soundwave dodged and sometimes even kicked. Ro was breaking a sweat as she fought with her sword out and when she lost her sword she turned on fire from the fists and started to fight hand-to-hand in this little combat they were having. "Should we stop them?" Bulkhead asked. "Nah.. Let them... It's been quite a while since they tried to beat the crap out of each other... And they're training too so... They'll be fine."

IN THE ROOF...

"I've seen Starscream do better at this Ro... C'mon! That's what happens when you're gone over six months!" Soundwave yelled as he dodged an attack from her. "As if it was my **FAULT!**" She yelled back as her arms got out the deadly looking swords. A slight grin crossed her face as she swinged them and threw them at her brother. Dodging a few swings he grabbed the chain when it got close to him and pulled it causing Ro to trip over. She got up and pulled the chains closer to her as they dissapeared. Her arms transformed into blasters as she shot at him.. Once again missing target. "ARGGGHHH!" She yelled as her hands turned into diamond like hands and she started to punch towards Soundwave. He dodged as if it was just some kind of joke. He looked back and grabbed Ro's foot as he threw her to the other side of their little battle field.

As he landed a hit in her stomach, he went for another hit, but a sudden reaction made him stop. Ro caught his fist and threw him to the ground. As Soundwave got up Ro stood there grinning from cheek to cheek... Her eyes were black and like the brightest of yellow rings. In her lower jaw a mask forming. "Uhh... Dad?" He shakily called out as 'Ro' grabbed her sword and attcked Soundwave with it **"WOA! HEY RO... RO IT'S ME YOUR BROTHER... SOUNDWAVE... DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME?! UHHH... DAAAAAD?!"**

He kept dodging helplessly the sword swings wich somehow got stronger and faster. As he dodged the mask covered her hole right jaw and right eye. She got a lucky hit on his shoulder as it started to bleed. He kept on calling for help until he fell. 'Ro' looked at him still grinning. She raised her sword ready to kill. She stumbled to the side as Boron appeared "AHHHHRRGGGAAAAAA!" 'Ro' screeched as Boron landed a kick in her stomach and pinned her to the ground.

With his sword he broke the mask as Ro's eyes turned blue once again. She looked at them as she saw her sword filled with blood "D-Did i do that?..." Boron nodded as he went to check on Soundwave, whom was on the ground bleeding. "Ouch..." He said as Boron touched the wound. Ro stood close to them trying not to make much eye contact with her brother. "Calm down Rosalyn, it's just a small wound... Nothing to worry about." Soundwave reasurred with a smile, as Ro said cheerfully "Im going to be a nurse... The patient just became the nurse." He stared at her for a while as he said "I rather have Aunt Darby for a nurse, 'cause **she has... I dunno... More Experience**" Ro smacked the back of his head as they got in another argument... Again. "Let's take you back inside son... Mrs. Darby will get you all fixed up in no time." He shrugged as they walked back inside.

"_**SOUNDWAVE!" **_Optimus grabbed him. "HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Ro said as Optimus putted him down "What's the meaning of this?" He said as the monitor played back a recording _**'Megatron to Optimus Prime... I'm glad you came to an agreement with my communication's chief, since he's going to be gone for quite a while. No energon hunting or anything brutal for our cause... And we will leave quite some stuff in some mines for your autobots. Energon ,not poisoned, just plain Energon. We will proceed with our war when my communication's chief has come back.. And thank you for your cooperation.**_**'** He stared at the wound in his shoulder as he said "Well... Isn't that good? You'll be at conditional peace with Megs for a while until i go back... Or do you want me to go back right now?" Everyone yelled **"NOO!" **As he high-fived his sister in victory.

Agent Fowler walked up to Ro and smiled as he told her "Speaking of good news.. Ro you'll start going to school tomorrow first thing in the morning... And do not worry about the stuff you need for school. They'll let you one week to get all the materials you need okay?" before she could say anything Soundwave spoke "I'll pick you up after school.." Everybody looked his way as he said "What? Im her brother after all... I can pick her up... No worries! If it's easy to fly around then it'll be easy to drive a car! Right Ro?" She scratched the back of her head as she said "I don't think so... And even if it is you don't even know where this '_**School**_' is located at." Everybody looked at her now in disbelief "You have never gone to a school before!?" June said as she looked at Boron "I have... but an academy... Martial arts academy to be exact... They though me quite alot too."

"We know that... but don't you know any english, math, social studies, at the least Science?" She tilted her head as she explained "Well dad thought me how to read and write... But he was kind of always busy... So i went to the Division's library where the vice captain picked out some books for me.. They all talked about it. and they also contained some exercises, whenever i was finished i always went back and placed them in her cubby. Then the next day she would tell me wether they're right or wrong." June nodded "Who was training with you back then... any old buddies, friends, pals?" She nodded as she started to name them "For a while it was Nel, Zyra, Sari, Nala,Tai-Lung. Then it was Ggio Vega. Those were all the ones that were training back then." June nodded

"Who tought you all?" Ro and Soundwave exchanged glances again as they both said in unison _**"An 18.5 FOOT TALL FOX LIKE DUDE!" **_ June looked at them as she sighed "And your father always allowed you to go with him?" She said as she raised an eyebrow "Ewww... What are you trying to think about?" Soundwave said as he putted a hand over his sunglasses "Nel would beat the crap out of him if he ever did that... PLUS! It's against protocol! Unless being possessed or something" She shook her head "Well then... Soundwave you'll drive Ro to school tomorrow and you'd better pick her up" What Soundwave said next made everyone look at him "Yes, Aunt Darby"

They stood quiet for a long while until he said "What?" Wheeljack chuckled as he said "What do you mean what?! I mean its nice to have you in here and all, but come on! You're still the enemy! If it wasn't for Ro's sake we would have killed you a long while ago. Just look around Soundwave... Just take a look around... You don't belong with the Autobots... But really? Calling people by what they aren't part of... Your family. Specially yours! If i were to-"

_**"ENOUGH!" **_Soundwave yelled as he touched his forehead and walked off.

_**End of Chapter 4.**_

_**SAJIN KOMMAMURA, **_Rosalyn's teacher

_**NALA FON, **_Once training in the same academy as Ro (Soi Fon's daughter)

_**TAI-LUNG KUCHIKI,**_The flirty friend of Rosalyn (Rengi and Rukia's son).

_**GGIO VEGA,**_ Fraccion who served under Barragan Louisenbairn. Still alive.

Damn Wheeljack!... What will happen to soundwave next... Will he get over it or will it just accumulate it to his dark past... Spoiler! It'll be in Soundwave's point of view aaaand it'll be in the past! _**BE READY FOR CHAPTER 4.5! THE REAL TRUTH AS TO WHY HE JOINED THE DECEPTICONS!**_


	5. Dark past

_**CHAPTER 4.5 **_

_**IIIIIIM BAAACK! SOOO LET'S ENJOY THE TALE OF SOUNDWAVE!**_

_**(cybertron, Soundwave's point of view)**_

"M-Mom?" I weakly let out to the dying ripped open Pathfinder "I-It's alright s-sweetspark you... You... Your sister... Yes, it's a femme... A little baby femme... She's far away from here now... The landing coordiantes... She'll land on a planet called Earth... Soundy please keep quiet at all costs if want your sister to be an Autobot... No matter what... I love you Sweetspark..." She died without telling me her name... My sister's name. But i felt it deep in my spark the last thing she said through the bond weakly.. But enough to undertand "Ro-" Her name is Ro. Ro what? I asked myself, wandering what finished her name.. All i got was _**Rockstar **_and that was very close to what mom told me... Mom.

(Flashback a couple of eons ago)

I grabbed my mother's hand and never let go of it. I was scared of the gladiator's arena in Kaon mostly because i've never been in here before in the first place. Dad and Shockwave were actually exited of comming here.. I don't blame them. They're always stuck to the Hologram monitor watching the gladiator battles many times. I saw some gladiators i had kind of a little interest on. Some of them- Most of them were femmes and others were pretty cool too. My optics almost bugged out as i saw Hotshot, the most famous gladiatoress in the whole face of Cybertron.

"Did you saw that sweetie?" Mom asked i nodded as we continued on to the stadium. We met many famous Gladiators and Gladiatoresses. Shockwave was actually pushing Mom and Dad so that we could meet the number one. The gladiator everybody knows... Megatronus. He greeted us nicely despite the fact that he had fangs and claws. Shockwave asked him thousands of questions and he answered them all without losing his temper. He looked at me for a long while then he smiled "Well hello Youngbot. What's your designation?" I stammered a little, i always feared him "S-Soundwave" i let out weakly "Nice designation." He said as he turned to face Mom and Dad "Those two are very energetic Sparklings you have there." He said never taking his optics away from me "Thanks sir." Dad said happy to hear that.

Mom stood quiet for a while then she said "Yes... Thank you." And we walked away... Well at least mom and I. Dad came running at us as he said "Pathfinder! What was that over there?!" My mom looked surprised.. Mostly because Dad screamed at her "Really? Did you see how he looked at me! All you care about is comming here for the invasion right?!" Then my dad hit her... He actually did... "P-Pathfinder im sorry" He started saying. Mom looked at me as she asked me "Soundwave you wanna come with me to the medic's office? I only need to check how's your sibling." I looked at her "Sibling?" I asked as she smiled "Let's go..." I followed as Dad stayed with Shockwave and Megatronus.

When we arrived in the medic's office **Red-Alert **greeted us cheerfully. He gave me one of those energon cookies i always loved as i took a bite to the cookie. Red (as my mom calls him) Checked mom and said "Everythings fine with the sparkling... Two more Eons and it'll be born...I just don't know wether its a femme or a mech." He said as i whispered "I hope its a femme.." Red heard me and said "Well that's nice!... But you'll have to care for her with your life..."

He stood quiet for a moment.. "That reminds me.. Pathfinder did you went to the Gladiator's today?" He asked. Mom nodded. "Sweetspark why don't you go and play with the other sparklings? I'll be waiting for you outside." I nodded and did as i was told. I played with many sparklings, specially Moondancer, she was very cool. When mom came back she looked like she was in a hurry. We went home and packed as many energon cubes as we could, first aid and some of my toys. She took out the note pad as she wrote. When we were leaving i looked back at the notepad as i barely made out

"_**Sorry...Not a **__**Decepticon**__** like you." **_Decepticon? What was a Decepticon? I wondered. Then mom told me something that i would never do in my whole life "Block your bond." She had already blocked hers so i hesitated on doing that.

I grabbed my mother's hand as we went over to my uncle's. "Path? What brings you around here?" She didn't spoke.. Instead she cocked her head towards me. "Oh." He said as he welcomed us inside "Your room's upstairs to the right son." He said. I went with my stuff and settled down on the bed and started playing with some of my toys. My mom came back crying as she hugged me "Soundy... Be a good mech okay?... Im leaving you with Uncle-" My uncle came in as he yelled "Pathfinder!...It has begun.." **BOOM! **I screamed by the big sound and shook with fear. My mom got up with me still in arms as my uncle took me away from her "Remember... Be a good mech..."

I cried for her... We followed her to the dining room were out of a vault she got out a device and a sharp thing "Out of all these years of peace... War finally took place." Uncle said as another explosion was heard. As soon as that explosion, someone knocked on the door. My mom opened it, the sharp thing in her other hand. As soon as she opened it someone shot inside and made us run in fear. Mom stayed and fought like she never did before... She killed that bot.

"Be a good mech.." She smiled warmly and left. Uncle took me to my room and under the berth there was a secret passage-way to some other place i believe.. He took all the Energon, along with some cookies and a couple of my toys and we left. The trip was very long and i couldn't keep up with my Uncle from time to time. "We're here Soundwave." He said. We entered the elevator, as i realized that he was injured. He had a gash on his right arm leaking energon. "It's alright son...This is just a minor thing that we'll get later on." The door of the elevator opened and there were thousands of Mechs and femmes with a couple of sparklings here and there.

There was the tallest bot i've ever seen... Well not the tallest but the semi tallest, he talked to my Uncle as he looked at me. "I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots. We've been waiting for your arrival." He looked at me with the warmest smile i could have smiled for "Uncle, where's mommy?" I asked. He looked at me for a while then he said "She's with the wreckers right now... She should be back in a couple of Eons." I looked at him and started to panic _**"B-BUT SIBLING'S GONNA BE SPARKLING IN TWO EONS!" **_They stared at me for a while as Uncle said "Your mommy's a kick aft expert... Your sibling'll be fine" Or so i thought..

(**1** 1/2 Eons later)

**"**Okay guys remember the procedures in case a decepticon attack happened...**ARGHH!. GO!.. DON'T LOOK BACK!" **Diamondstar.. The spark-sitter yelled as the Decepticons attacked the base... We ran out of the base and scattered into the big field... We ran into the scape pods as fast as we could. As we ran, we watched many make it out of Cybertron, some of them explode in mid-air and others... Well... Didn't even made it half-way to the pods.

I ran as i saw the Wreckers... Fight very dirty... And around them i saw... Mom?! She fought many Mechs and Femmes that were around an scape pod... She offlined them all... She turned to the pod again and grabbed five big cubes of energon and putted them in there... I stopped moving for a long while as out of the pod she took out a... Sparkling.

She kissed the Sparkling's forehead and left it in there. I watched as the pod left, i looked at Mom and ran to her... But i regret ever doing that... I stood there for a long while as my mom... Was getting off-lined by Megatronus. I ran as anger took over and attacked without thinking. **"NOO!" **Mom screamed at the top of her voice box as i looked up to the blue sky... The Scape pod... "S-Sibling?" I asked to the sky.. But the sky stood silent. Megatronus grabbed me by the throat and raised me to optic level... I couldn't stop looking into those stupid red eyes.

My mother seeing this ran to Megatron only to have herself ripped open... With one claw. Energon pured out of her body as she stumbled to the ground. "You have an hour to talk to her... Make it Quick!" He snarled. I went to see her... For the last time. She was coughing Energon and was shaking non-stop, but despite the conditions she was on... She smiled as always, before the war... "Hey Soundy..." She said.. For the first time in my short life i felt... Lonely. "Listen up... Your sibling... Is alive..." My optics widened as she whispered this. "Don't tell... But... But.."

"This is my fault." I told myself. "M-Mom?" I weakly let out to the dying ripped open Pathfinder "I-It's okay sweetspark you... You... Your sister... Yes its a Femme.. A little baby Femme... She's far away from here now... The landing coordinates... She'll land on a planet called Earth... Soundy please keep quiet at all costs if you want your sister to be an Autobot... No matter what... I love you sweetspark..." She died without telling me her name... My sister's name... But i felt it deep in my spark... The last thing she said through the bond weakly... But enough to understand _**"Ro-" **_Her name is _**Ro.**_

Life started to play tricks with me after mo- **Autobot Pathfinder, **passed away. Ramjet told Megatron about myself being quiet all this time and he... Well looked for someone strong enough to punish me painfully... So that they could make me talk again to be precise. I was punished horribly by someone named Flamewar. A femme... Her sparkling... Moondancer was kidnapped by Autobot hands, and since i used to be the son of an Autobot.. Well.. Revenge was good for her but it didn't brought Moondancer back... She died days later by commiting suicide. As far as i know.. She found a grenade and activated it... She putted it close to her spark.. Instant death.

Ramjet wether dissapeared or died... But he was never heard of again... Shockwave started to talk more like a Cybertronian... Without any fuse in his brain.. Stupid logical nerd. Megatron started to treat me as his own son and i kind of like it... I don't talk or laugh, cry, and show any feeling towards anybody at all... Uncle when he saw me with them... Well... I fought him. I got my insigneas, Laserbeak and became communication's chief at a very young age. Im very proud of it.

Eons later when Megatron went to look for his famous dark energon he left me with Starscream, Makeshift, and the drones... How boring. Eventually we arrived in a blue planet... Earth. As soon as i heard the news i went off to look for my sister and for the first time ever in Eons i opened up my bond. I felt it... My little sister was around here somewhere. Eventually the planet was inhabitated by fleshies... Humans to be exact. Hiding was a pain in the ass, mostly when its day. I used my hologram, which i realized i look pretty attractive in it. I walked and looked around and surely my bond ended up in a store in Karakura town, Japan i suppose. **'Urahara shop' **I read. Something was weird but oh well, maybe these people can tell me where she is... If they know her.

I saw two little humans playing roughly with each other. "Ururu put that down you stupid little freak!" I heard the boy said. They noticed me standing there and stared weirdly **"Tessai! There's a weird dude at the entrance!"** He yelled. I started to walk away as fast as possible, but i was soon stoped by a 6'6" human. I gulped and looked up "Well hello there little guy! Are you lost?" He asked. I have been mute all these years that i think i forgot how to speak. "N-No." I muttered as he carried me inside their shop. There was a strange creature in black stuff comming over my way. I hid behind the one called Tessai hoping the creature would get away. He saw this and said "You don't like cats?" I stared and mimicked "Cats?" I asked as i approached the creature carefully.

I sat down and touched it. I smiled when i realized that this 'cat' was actually preety cute. "Hi cat.." It moved away from me then he said "My name's not 'cat' Im Yoruichi you dumbass" I became confused and answered back "Sorry Yoruichi you dumbass." The owner of the shop came out of his shed.. I guess. He told Yoruichi to go into the shed and change. "Hello. Im Urahara Kisuke. So are you new to this world or something?" He knows? I nodded "Woa really? Hmph... Well in that case you need to learn some stuff that happen in this planet. Starting with animals.-" I got up and started "I only have Two Eons to go back i don't have your time... Two months... Enough to look for my little sister... Have you seen her?"

They stared at me as if i was a weirdo then. "I don't know much about her but... I only know her designation... Name for you guys... Ro." Urahara looked at me surprised as he told me to follow him to an underground tunnel... I couldn't tell wether it was day or night.. But i liked it. "Stay put or else we'll kick your ass!" the boy said as Tessai passed a hand through his brown... Hair? Then he told the boy "Jinta that's not the way we treat our costumers... And you're late Yoruichi... As always." The cat? I looked behind and saw a woman of pinkish purple hair.. Mostly purple she was wearing some combat clothes.. And she had yellow optics like the cat. "Its me you dumbass." Yep that's the cat.

"Hey kid how old are you and what's your name anyways?" Urahara asked me "Im about 8 in this form and Soundwave." Once again they stared at me with those stupid optics of theirs. I told them my story.. And how i winded up in here. "Im not sure if your sister's in there... But there's a five year old girl that's part alien or something. I do know her father his name is _**Shunshui Kyoraku Luisenbairn Orihara. **_She's in the 8th division so be careful. I'll send a message to Orihara later so hurry up and get there!" I nodded. The machine was big... Im so damn small right now... "The senkaimon is activated and ready to go" Ururu said softly. As soon as the machine started they gave me all sorts of instructions and the Senkaimon can be open for a max. of 10 hours approx. So i went running to my true form and left for Urahara's. The jet was... Very big to fit in the store but they freaking opened a big hole through the wall and the ceiling of the thing underground and the Senkaimon was fine no harm done. Since i had the jet, they told me i could get to _'Soul Society' _faster without getting trapped in some dangers of this Senkaimon thing. I thanked them and left...

I didn't looked back or stopped. I transformed when i saw sunlight outside the Senkaimon thing. The semi gigant allowed me in. Since im so Damn big right now in my bipedal mode... He doesn't knows that he is just dealing with a little kid. Many ran away.. As typical. An old man stopped me nicely, but still warned me... His name was.. As many called him _'__**Old man Yamamoto'**_. I asked him where could i park the jet then we will understand each other a little better. I parked it in a big cave. I explained my situation in my hologram and as soon as they heard 'Ro' They explained me where was this 8th Division place. It took me quite alot to get there. When i finally got there, (Or so i thought) i saw three little girls playing with swords and one of them had a little lizard dodging some sword hits. The one that had the lead suddenly stopped and looked at me with fear.

All of their eyes were different specially their color. _Somewhere around here soundy...__**I thought**__ First girl greenish blue hair, and pink eyes... Not Ro... Second girl white hair, red eyes... Definitely not her... Third girl blonde hair, blue eyes..._ "Daddy... There's a stranger on the door." She said. A guy in a dress came out a door (I learned some new words at Urahara's) and looked at me suspiciously "You are not from around here are ya?" He asked. I shook no. "Im sorry... I was just looking for my little sister her nam-" He interrupted me and told them to go inside to get some cookies that some lieutenant had made just for them.

"So, son... Sorry for interrupting." A gave an annoying sigh and said "No problem sir." And to think that this guy knows about my sister... Sister... My bond! Oh crap.. How could i forget about it... I opened my bond and fell to the floor by the sudden feelings i was getting. The man chuckled as he walked up to me and said "Weird right?... She happened to feel your soul or whatever it is that you guys have and instead of falling like you, she started to cry for a while until she told me what she was feeling... She didn't know where it was comming from." I looked at him as he sat down and pulled out of his dress three weirdly shaped things. "What's that?" I asked pointing to the things he was holding. "These two are cups of tea. The bigger one is a tea pot.. It is used to serve tea which explains why it is shaped like that. "Oh." I whispered as my opt- Eyes widened under the sunglasses. This tea thing poured out to the cups. He passed a cup to me as i grabbed it shakly. "It's cold sweet tea... If it were hot... I wouldn't be handing any to you." He said.

I took a sip from it and fell in love with the flavor. He looked at me warmly and smiled as he said a little sadly. "Are you gonna take her away?" I looked at him "Who? Ro? No. She's safe in here. Plus i think her Parental unit... Mom/Dad is you right?" He nodded. "I made a promise to my mother a long time ago... About never telling anyone that she was alive... And you must have done something to her name too... Like completing it." We laughed. I felt like i was in a family once again. "How 'bout you son-" He stood quiet for a while after i told him "Don't call me son... I am not your son." We sat there thinking of what to say. He sighed then he said "**Well! **Your sister lives with me... And im her adoptive father... And you're her brother... So that makes **YOU MY SON!... Understood?!**"I stared at him for a while... He was waiting for an answer "Yes... Dad." The blonde haired girl came running to him crying. She hugged him as she said "I don't know where those sad feelings are comming from Daddy..." She cried.

"Im sorry Ro... But im just very sad because... Um... Dad might not let me visit you from time to time!... He thinks im not responsible." I told her smiling. "Daddy... Who's that?" She asked. "That's your brother." She looked at me a little curious. "What's your name?" She asked me while energon leaked form her eyes "Soundwave." She shook no in disbelief "That's the coolest name ever! But you forgot the Orihara or Louisenbairn Orihara at the end." Dad interfered at this point "Oh yeah it's Soundwave Louisenbairn Orihara. He forgets at times." I nodded going along with his game. "My brother." she said as she just went on and gave a hug. Many things happened those couple of seconds she hugged me. _**Im not alone in this planet... **__I thought __**Shockwave needs to know about her... He needs to... Dad's a coward and left us all alone in the Universe. Uncle might kill me at first sight. And now part of this family and im happy... **_"You okay brother?" I nodded as i cried.

(Back to base)

"You okay brother?" Ro asked from the entrance of the room. I couldn't help but cry. I was happy. To see her alive... I haven't failed mom and Rosalyn was safe and sound... "Im just glad I met you.. That's all.." she frowned as she started "Im... Also glad Onii-sama." I calmed down a little as i told her "You have week break on the 24th..." She nodded slowly as i continued "I'll take you to Cybertron... To meet Shockwave!."

_**End of chapter 4.5 **_

**Autobot Pathfinder, **The deceased biological mother of Rosalyn, Soundwave, and Shockwave.

**Decepticon Ramjet, **Pathfinder's sparkmate and biological father of Rosalyn, Soundwave, and Shockwave

**Red-Alert,** A medic During and before the war.

**Hotshot, **Gladiatoress.

**Moondancer, **Soundwave's sparkhood buddy.

**Uncle ?, **Wants to kill Soundwave.

**Flamewar, **Moondancer's mother. Died commiting suicide.

**Diamondstar, **Sparksitter that used to work at the Autobots HQ.

_**How will Shockwave react when he learns that his long lost sister is alive? Will he kill her? Or will he have a good time with her? Stay tuned for chapter 5!**_


	6. The first day of school

_**HEEEELLLLLLOOOOO! IM GLAD YOU LIKED LAST CHAPTER! NOW SCHOOL TIME!**_

"GOOOOD MORNING ROSALYN!-OOF!" Boron laid on the floor as Ro had his hand on his face. "What kind of crazy psycho does that to his daughter while she's ASLEEP!" She yelled. She let go of him as she kicked him out. She came out wearing a Purple tee wich read **'Is that all you got?' **with a sky blue jacket on top. Some dark pants, her favorite skull cap, and her pink boots... Which are her feet. "Is Onii-Sama up yet?" She asked as she walked in the hallway to the meeting room.

"OH! You're up. Breakfast's ready. Just hurry up and take your lunch would ya?" He said as he handed the plate to his sister. She ate the energon as Wheeljack came in. She rolled her eyes in disgust. "Im... Sorry." He whispered. She swallowed her energon and said "He can't hear you. Say it louder..." She smiled. Her dad had a way of handling things that happen to his children. When he did they ended up not even making eye contact with him when they saw him. "Im sorry, Soundwave... It's just that im used to seeing Cons acting like they're not scared. Not acting like that word in human terms '_Pussies'..._" Soundwave nodded. "Sure whatever."

Rosalyn grabbed the pink luchbox and waited for Soundwave to finish his conversation with Wheeljack. "Im comming with." Boron said. Bulkhead leaded them to School as Soundwave drove and broke a couple of driving rules "I think that yellow rectangular thing is supposed to make you stop when it shines red Onii-Sama." She said as he sighed "I know that." She looked at him. "Where's Bulkhead?" She asked looking outside. The car stoped with a shriek as Rosalyn started **"YOU LOST HIM?! HE WAS IN FRONT OF YOU!" **He looked back as he yelled "Well I wouldn't have lost him if you would have kept quiet all this time!" She gasped "Oh! Now it's my fault?! Well i wouldn't have done that if you would have stoped in that yellow thing!"

"Is everything alright here?" A female voice suddenly said as the both of them in unison said "**Shut the fuck up!...**" They looked outside the window. Arcee and Jack were standing just outside as Arcee said "Have fun." They looked at each other and yelled "NO! DON'T LEAVE!" Boron sighed and told them "Apologize then ask." In unison they said "We're sorry." Rosalyn continued "Can you tell us where this school is. We lost Bulkhead, he was supposed to tell us where's the School." A voice almost made her jump "I... Im actually here." They looked behind and Bulkhead stood there... still. Jack chuckled "What's so funny?" She asked. "School's right in front of you to the right." They looked to their right "Until 3:30 Ro. Have a nice day sweetie." Boron told her. "Don't get in a fight.. Or else i'll kick your ass when you come back!" Soundwave yelled as she left.

She waved bye as she saw Soundwave leave. She stoped in her tracks as she stared at the people._ They're so many..._She thought. "Duude! Welcome to school" Miko yelled as she hit her in the back. "Thanks. I guess." Jack and Raphael came talking to each other. "Is it always like this? Like having soo many people?" Jack stared at Rosalyn "Yeah it's always like this. But look on the bright side we'll be your classmates." She sighed "At least you don't have to worry about being surrounded by strangers like me." They nodded "Excuse me?" She turned. Her eyes widedned a little as she said "Rengi? Did you do something stupid to yourself or whatever?" She shook no "You must be talking about my brother... He died a long time ago." Her eyes widened "Oh... Sorry. Im Rosalyn Barragan Orihara Darby. Nice meeting ya."

"Sierra Willows, and this is Kira Adams" She said as Kira, a dirty blonde with green eyes, said hi. The bell rang. Jack took her to her class as she sat on the very back. "Wheelie speaking of pussies..." She murmured as Ms. Brown, the teacher, announced "Good morning guys! Today we have a new transfer student from Karakura town, Japan. Where is she?" She sighed as she got up "Im here ma'am." She looked up without fear. Everybody stared at her. "Well hi! come up to the front and write your name please." She looked at her and nodded "Shit..." She whispered as she smiled and walked up to the front up to the big chalkboard as she wrote. "_Rosalyn Barragan Orihara Darby_' Hello, my name is Rosalyn and im 16 years of age." She nodded. A boy raised his hand. "Yes Vince?" Ms. Brown asked "Are you realted to Darby in anyway?" He asked Ro.

"Im... His cousin." He smiled. "Im a very good buddy of him." She looked at him "Ahh. Well good for you." Almost everyone started laughing at Vince "Flamable kind... I love it." She gasped in disbelief "Well this Flamable chick will burn your face before you can even say 'Hi' so stop it, because if i beat you up you'll end up in the hospital." She walked back to her seat in annoyance.

The last class of the day was Gym "I think you'll get strait A's on Gym" Miko said as they started to nod. "Okay! Listen up Ladies! And Gentleman! Today we will do the T.O.P.E (Trial of physical education) Now the rules are simple one boy, one girl go!" Coach Lira yelled as the boys chose and the girls chose who would go first. As everybody went Ro stood there waiting for her turn. A feeling of blushness and anger took over as she turned around Vince stood there grinning "Alright that's it! If you can win against me in the T.O.P.E you won't get your ASS kicked!." He smiled "Tsk. Im the best one in T.O.P.E because im the best! So we'll go out to K.O burgers get a milkshake and have some fun." She rolled her eyes "New girl, Vince! Get your butts out here!" Coach Lira yelled they got ready.

When the whistle blew she ran with all her might up to the 'String of fate' and climbed it without a problem. Vince was two steps ahead of her and without breaking a sweat she leaped foward and ran the next 3 miles to the finish line and crossed it. "The winner... IT WAS A TIE!." "Fuck." She yelled as the bell rang. "Y-You almost beated that bully in T.O.P.E Awesome!" Raphael said as he congratulated her "I would have won but i didn't wanted to much attention... I could have finished in 2 minutes flat!." She said as they went outside and waited for their rides. Just as Ro was talking to Sierra someone pushed her to the ground. "What's your problem?!" She yelled as she saw Vince take Raphael's glasses "Give them back Vince!" Raph said as he looked desperately for his glasses. "Give em' back please." She stood up and frowned a little.

"Or else what?" She kicked him where it hurts the most as he dropped the glasses "You're such a gentleman..." she said as she gave the glasses back to Raph. "Go away thing's about to get ugly..." As she turned something hard made her go down. Energon leaked from her cheeck as she made it look like human blood. He didn't got that injured but was still strong enough to get up. "RO! Behind you!" Raph yelled as Vince stepped on her hand. She screamed and growled as she got up and punched him in the stomach, sending him flying back a couple of meters off. With the sleeves of her jacket she cleaned her blood and took off her cap. "Aren't you supposed to be...?" Miko said out of complete curiosity when she saw the blood desguised energon. "It's still you know what, it's just shape shifting. Look." She covered her cheek with a hand as Miko's eyes widened as the blood became blue energon then went back to regular blood.

"Hey they arrived." Miko said as she ran towards Bulkhead. Raph looked at Ro for a while as she looked towards Bumblebee. He nodded and left towards him "Rosy! YOOHOO! We're here!" She tilted her cap towards her injury and turned around to see her dad and Soundwave on the backseat looking pissed off. "Oh crap. I over did it again." She said as she covered her knuckles. Boron kept on honking and screaming "C'mon Sweetie!" he yelled as Soundwave turned around in embarrasment.

"Going gangasta' style sweetie?" Boron asked as she shrugged. She kept looking at her knuckles from time to time "Did something interesting happened at school?" Soundwave asked as she nodded. "I aced my history test.'' she said with a happy grin. "Why are your sleeves red?" He asked. "Art class... I accidentally putted my sleeve in the red paint.. It was... A mess..." She grinned again. "Met any boys?"

(Flashback, a couple of hours ago..)

"Hey babe.." Vince said as she rolled her eyes. "What do ya want?" She asked. "I want you to go out with me. Simple." He said with a smile. "Um... Yeah... **HELL NO!**" She yelled and walked away as Vince followed. "C'mon just on just one burger and a milkshake and that's it.." He said making puppy eyes. "You're hopeless..." She said with a sigh. "I won't go out with you... Not in a million years!" She ran away from Vince and looked back... He wasn't following. As she turned around she bumped with someone. "Oh. Im sorry i didn't saw you there." A handsome dark brown haired boy said as he picked her up. "Soo hot..." She said as he chuckled. "Im Tyler. Nice meeting you." She smiled as she said "Im Rosalyn... I... Uh... Yeah... Bye..." She walked off squealing in delight.

(Flashback ends)

"No... No one at all.." She said with a sigh. They stood quiet the rest of the way to base as they pulled in Rosalyn said "Finally back!" With exitement, they got out of the car and Miko yelled "Dude you defeated Vince big time!" Soundwave looked at her "What?" He asked amused "Did you got in a fight?" She shook her head "No. Miko means that i defeated... Almost defeated a guy named Vince in T.O.P.E.." He looked at her "What does T.O.P.E stands for exactly?" He asked not taking his eyes off his sister "Trial Of Physical Education." Miko looked at her "No i mean the fight that you guys had... It was complete awesomeness!" With a sigh Soundwave told her "Im going to kill you if you don't explain yourself... Now." He told her as Bumblebee, Bulkhead and the others arrived

"Vince... Ever since i arrived has been trying to make me go... Out with him. And in P.E. he kind of slapped my... Butt and i got mad at him. After school i was talking to a friend and he pushed me to the side and snatched Raphael's glasses. I told him nicely to give them back, he didn't. So i kicked his nuts and he punched my face, and stepped on my hand. He's probably still lying on the floor right now.. Because i punched him and sent him flying a couple of meters off." Soundwave's mouth stood open as Boron closed it with his hand. "You can't say it was much of a fight... It was merely self-defence. But im still concerned that Vince will do this again" Boron said as he took Rosalyn's cap away. "Ouch!" She screamed as Boron touched the wound. "Quite the punch Vince has." He said. Soundwave walked in with some alchohol and cotton. "Stay still." He softly said as she flinched away from the cotton with alchohol as soon as Soundwave touched her cheek.

"You knuckles are quite damaged. Good job in desguising the energon to look like regular Human blood." Soundwave said as Rosalyn stared at her knuckles "Im sorry if i dissapointed you Onii-sama."

He looked at her "No.. It's just as Dad said it was self-defence. Nothing to worry about and im preety sure i would have done the same if i were you. Plus that happens alot on the ship. Drones call me 'Slenderman'. Others call me 'Faceless freak without a spark'. I scared them to death one night when they're all alone in the hallway. It's fun to do that." He said with a smile on his face. "Cool." She said as she moved her fingers. "Thanks onii-sama. I think i'll just kick his ass next time i see Vince." he smacked her head "No." He said. She gave out a sigh and asked "Don't we need to go and see this Vizard guy for the hollow thing?" She asked as Soundwave nodded. "I forgot.. Let's ask Ratchet if we can use the groundbridge. And most importantly take your sword. And good luck." She nodded.

"Absolutely not! Im not going to open a groundbridge just so you two can go visiting places!" Ratchet yelled as Rosalyn said "But look on the bright side you'll have minus five on the volume of peace.." She said with a smile. He thought about it for the moment as he sighed in defeat. "Fine, be back before nine." They shrugged.

"Are you two going to where i think you two are going?" Boron appeared in front of them a worried look on his face. "I just wanna go to Cybertron as fast as possible.." She started as Boron stared "So you're going to risk your life... And your soul just to see a brother that you don't know?" She looked at him surprised. "I didn't know Soundwave before and now you're telling me i can't meet my older brother?" She said starting to get mad. "Yes i mean... Soundwave came to earth looking for you. And this other guy... If he cared for you he would've come already to get you." She fought the tears back. "His name is Shockwave... And he's part of my energon just like Soundwave is... They don't have blood like other certain PEOPLE!" She dissapeared without leaving a trace. "Rosalyn..." He mumbled as Optimus asked "Why would you not want your daughter to meet her older brother?" Boron stared at him concerned.

"Because... I don't want nothing dangerous happening to her ever again... It sounds stupid because she did thousands of things and all but her hollofication is one of those that keep your over-protectiveness sharp." Soundwave looked at them. "But even if you tell her not to... She'll do it and she'll win this fight, even if that means risking her life. Plus i talked to Dad about it a couple of years ago. He agreed, but... Again not even i know of Shockwave's intentions... All i want is my brother meeting his sister." He said as Optimus stared at him. "Then i do not suggest nor am i suggesting that you bring Shockwave in base... But since there's many possible hiding places..." Soundwave smiled "We can bring him here just to spend a weekend with Rosalyn, Dad and I. Six Flags!" He actually laughed and cheered. "A little vacation couldn't hurt.." Boron said as Soundwave dissapeared.

"Then i'll head for Cybertron. Bulkhead can take Rosalyn to school. Vince will get his ass kicked if he continues to bother my sister... And my promise i'll keep." Soundwave said as he headed for the groundbridge in his bipedal mode. "Are you sure you're gonna find him?" He nodded and took off. "Rosalyn should be somewhere around here.. I'll talk to her when she comes back." He said as he walked away. "What if she doesn't comes back?" Arcee asked. "Ro might be... A dumbass sometimes, but she'll come back. Just wait and see." Boron said as he walked off. "Do you really think she'll come back?" Optimus shook his head.

(somewhere in an unknown place)

"Your majesty... It's been a while.." A girl simmilar to Rosalyn said. She looked like her, exept that she was all white from head to toe, her eyes were a completely pitch black with red rings in the center. "Where's Zabimaru?"

(Autobot base 11:01 P.M.)

"Now im worried... Where is she?..." Boron stated as he kept looking at the groundbridge, while the others stood quiet. They didn't know what to say to comfort him. Suddenly she appeared in front of the entrance of the groundbridge. Looking down... "Sweetie... Did everything went right?" She looked up and charged with a roar. "Oh.. No.. Not you.." He said as he place his sword infront of him. She roared a high-pitched scream as he went for the head.

His eyes widened as the mask broke and Rosalyn's eyes widened as she frowned "Oops! Time's up!" She reappeared in front of her father and smiled as she took the mask away from her face "Preety cool huh?"She smiled as her eyes went back to blue. "B-But you... Hollow... How?.." He started as she sat down on the floor "It took soo long because Hiyori was teaching me how to scream like a hollow... Let's see... I learned sonido... And now i have my hollow in check..."

"_How was the battle then_?" Bumblebee asked. "Boring _as_ hell." She said.

(Flashback)

"So listen... Im afraid i cannot let you out.. You'..." Rosalyn's hollow looked and touched her forehead as she felt the blade's overwhelming spiritual energy. "Why?" she asked as Ro answered "I can't waste time.." Her hollow grinned "Fine.. Don't get killed... Magesty..." She said as she dissapeared into the nothingness of a prison. "Whatever..."

(Flashback ends)

"Where's Soundwave?" She asked looking around. "Left for... The decepticons... it was an important meeting or something like that." She stared at her father. "He's on Cybertron isn't he?" He looked down while nodding. "Well... Good night" She yawned as she went for the stairs when Ratchet suddenly told her "Do you think Shockwave will..." he started. She stoped in her tracks and turned around "Soundwave will explain some stuff to him... And im sure everything'll be fine... I hope."She smiled and walked away.

"Told ya she was going to come back." Boron looked at Arcee who sighed and walked away. "Guess i'll go take a nap then." He walked away as Ratchet spoke "I do not suggest to let them stay any longer. Soundwave specially.. I really don't know what did Shunshui believed that made him adopt and even care for Soundwave... There must be something going on between those three."

Optimus smiled and told him "You have a good guess old friend, but im afraid you don't know his story as much as i do... After all his father was a good friend of yours." Ratchet looked at him confused. When did he met Soundwave's father? "Who?" He asked feeling stupid. "Ramjet." His eyes widened "Him?... He's... No way... That's stupid Ramjet couldn't... I was there when he brought his sparkmate to the delivery room. And.." He was trailed off. Shockwave was Soundwave's brother and he knew that Pathfinder was **their** creator. "Then they'll go camping when they arrive right?" The wise leader nodded.

"Let's just hope everything goes alright."

**End of Chapter 5**

**Yeah i suck at this... Thanks for keeping up so far!**


End file.
